Bliss and Eternity
by zeusfluff
Summary: Spoilers for 4X22. Peter and Olivia enjoy a rare moment of 'normalcy' as they prepare for their daughter's birth.
1. Bliss and Eternity

**Bliss and Eternity**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 5/12/12. Date Finished: 5/16/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Spoilers for 4X22. Peter and Olivia enjoy a rare moment of 'normalcy' as they prepare for their daughter's birth.

* * *

October 16th, 2012

Peter had never been in such a long line in the middle of the day before, especially on a Sunday. He'd gone on a trip to the supermarket to gather whatever foods Olivia was craving at the moment. At this particular point in time it was: chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream, pickles, cheese, twinkies, and tons of Milky Way candy bars. He'd just gotten to the front of the line when his phone began to ring. Stopping what he was loading onto the conveyor belt he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Yes sweetheart?"

He smiled at his phone when he heard his wife's beautiful voice.

"Actually Peter, can you get me just the regular vanilla ice cream instead of chocolate and vanilla swirl? Oh and can you get me some nutty buddies?"

Peter only smiled into the phone and laughed a little. He knew to keep her happy he'd get her whatever she wanted. He'd learned that the hard way just last week when he came back with the wrong kind of cheese. He'd come back with Havarti instead of pepper jack cheese. Learning from his mistake, he just contended with getting cheddar this time. If she stuck with cheddar he hoped that it would be the longest craving she'd ever had.

"Of course sweetheart. Anything else besides the nutty buddies?"

He smiled into the phone once more when he heard her melodious laugh on the other end.

"No I think I'm good right now. I'm gonna have to let you go; this baby is sitting on my bladder again."

Making a split decision to go back for the vanilla ice cream, he quickly shoved all of the items he'd acquired back into the cart and let the woman behind him go ahead. Steering the cart away from the checkout line, he made his way all the way back down to aisle sixteen where the dairy section was. When he got down the aisle, he became overwhelmed by the rather vast selection of vanilla ice cream the store offered. He wasn't sure where to start when he quickly moved aside for a very pregnant woman next to him opened up the freezer door.

"I never know which kind of vanilla ice cream my wife wants. These cravings of hers are something else. One minute its strawberry ice cream, then its chocolate, last week it was rocky road, and now its vanilla."

The woman next to him gave him a knowing smile as she pulled out three gallons of vanilla bean.

"I take it this is your first? Well take it from someone who knows about cravings. I'm eating for four and this vanilla bean is excellent. Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it."

Peter smiled politely at the woman and helped her put the gallons of vanilla bean into the cart for her.

"Yes, and thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind."

She smiled at Peter, grateful for the help and walked away. As he put two gallons of vanilla bean into the cart, he heard something fall behind him. Quickly turning to see what it was, he rushed over to find the woman he'd just been talking to down on the ground clutching at her stomach. He crouched down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Don't try to get up. I'll call 9-1-1. Just try and relax."

She only nodded her head as Peter began to dial the life saving number. He waited for what seemed like eternity for the other line to pick up.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?"

Peter licked his lips momentarily and looked the woman in the eyes once more and gave her a confident look.

"My name is Peter Bishop and I've got a woman here that needs medical attention. She's in labor, but is unable to stand. We're at Llanera Supermarket at 260 E 8th St, South Boston."

He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. Looking into her eyes once more, he found that they had fear in them just below the surface.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

The woman shook her head no at Peter, but did stick her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Tracy, and no I'm ok. I've just never had a fall like that before. The last time I had this happen to me, was right before my son Eric was born. I'd managed to grab onto a shelf just down there."

She motioned to the shelf just down the middle of the aisle. Peter gave her a comforting smile. He stayed until the paramedics came, making sure she was alright. He gave her hand a squeeze and watched as the paramedics wheeled her out of the store on a gurney. He sighed in relief. She was going to be ok. Going back to his abandoned cart, he made his way back to the checkout line. This time opting out and going for the u-scan.

* * *

" 'Livia, I'm home!"

Peter uttered out as he came in the front door. When no one answered he became worried and threw the bag of groceries onto the counter in the kitchen. Making his way into the hallway, he searched for Olivia and called out once more.

" 'Livia? Where are you?"

As he rounded the corner to get to the living room, he found her frozen halfway between the hallway and the couch. She was staring down at something on the floor. She looked up at him face red. His face paled momentarily, and his mind raced with the possibility of early labor. The first thing that tumbled out of his mouth startled Olivia.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

Now it was Olivia's turn to pale and look at Peter confused. Furrowing her left brow she threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Peter I'm not in labor. I couldn't make it to the bathroom. I had an accident."

Peter immediately softened his expression and helped her into the bathroom. It wasn't until she was done changing into some dry clothes that he apologized.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. If I would've known this was gonna happen, I would've stayed here with you."

Olivia instantly gave Peter a dark look, even fleetingly so and it went away. But her voice was filled with a bite Peter would take time to recover from.

"Peter I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. On another note, did you get the food I asked for?"

Peter nodded his head and a smile began to grace Olivia's lips. These mood swings were getting worse. But Peter would take the brunt of them, just to make Olivia happy.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I took so long to get back from the store. A woman who was next to me picking out some ice cream went into labor. I was the only one in the aisle, so I stayed with her until the paramedics came. Right before it happened she'd said not to worry and that we'd get the hang of being new parents. She was eating for four so..."

Peter had trailed off on his last sentence. Olivia had already dug into the gallon of Vanilla bean ice cream and seemed to be enjoying it. She stopped momentarily and made a face.

"Ow. Oh my god, brain freeze. I'm sorry baby. If mommy is getting a brain freeze, then you probably are too."

Gently setting down the gallon of vanilla bean ice cream she waited for the sensation to go away. Swallowing, she looked at Peter with an overwhelmed face.

"Eating for four Peter? Triplets? God, I could just imagine if I were carrying triplets how much more I'd have to pee. Three heads would be sitting on my bladder all the time. Here, I'll help you clean the mess in the living room."

Peter put a gentle restraining hand on Olivia's shoulder. Shaking his head no, he gave her his answer.

"It's ok 'Livia, I've got it. You just sit on the couch and enjoy the rest of your vanilla bean ice cream. Afterwards do you wanna watch a movie?"

Olivia took up the gallon of vanilla bean ice cream and settled into the couch while Peter went about cleaning. As he was throwing stuff into the garbage can in the kitchen he heard Olivia give a loud groan.

"Oooh."

He rushed back into the living room in panic mode. He would always be in high alert until this baby was born and afterwards.

"What is it?"

Shaking her head, she pressed her hand up against her back. Peter slid into the couch next to her and gently placed a hand on her lower back and began to massage it. He let out a content sigh of relief.

"Baby starting to mess with your sciatic nerve huh?"

Olivia nodded her head, grateful that he was working the knots out of her lower back. After a few minutes, he could see relief wash over his wife's glowing face. He looked her up and down momentarily and smiled.

"You will always look beautiful to me no matter what Olivia Dunham. To think that you and I five years ago, thought that one another was a pain in the ass, and now look at us, we're having a baby. Opposites really do attract."

The smile stayed in position on Olivia's face as Peter popped in the DVD of Casablanca. Sitting back down next to Olivia he placed a protective left hand over her baby belly, taking it away momentarily he spoke down to it, knowing the baby would hear him.

"Daddy will protect you from all the bad people out there. You are special, just like your mommy."

After giving a kiss to Olivia's belly, he placed his left hand back where he'd had it previously and looked back into her eyes.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect the both of you. I won't let anything hurt the two of you."

Olivia lay her head in Peter's lap and stared at the tv screen about 30 feet in front of her. Peter stroked her hair with his right hand while his left never moved from its protective nesting spot on her stomach. He watched her breathe in and out for a few minutes. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than this moment, and he wanted to cherish it forever. So he sat there a little longer, hoping to burn this moment into his memory, because he knew that there might not be another moment quite like this again.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Dawning Realization

**Dawning Realization**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 5/17/12. Date Finished: 5/19/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

December 16th, 2012

Peter realized with dawning realization that his impending fatherhood was getting closer to its end. The life growing inside of Olivia was no longer an 'it' but an actual baby girl. For hours sometimes, he'd park himself in front of the refrigerator in a kitchen table chair and stare at the sonogram of his and Olivia's little girl safely tucked away inside her womb. He marveled at how tiny her fingers were, she had her thumb in her mouth and was sucking on it. The other hand was placed so it looked like she was waving hello.

Tears began to form in his eyes; he just couldn't believe that they'd both created this little miracle. He hadn't even noticed when Olivia came into the room. At 7 months she was glowing with all the happiness any new mother had. Hers seemed to be amplified. Olivia struggled momentarily to get down to Peter's level in the kitchen chair. She knelt down on her knees so that her belly was at Peter's arm length. Pulling him from the chair, she placed his head into her lap.

"Hey, why are you so emotional? I thought I was the one who was supposed to be emotional."

Peter swiped away the tears and looked up at Olivia momentarily and then looked back down when he felt a foot kick at his head. Olivia tilted his chin up so that he was at eye level with her.

"She knows your upset. She feels it. Now you can tell me what's wrong."

Peter gently placed both his hands on either side of Olivia's enormous baby belly and gave it a firm but gentle kiss.

"I'm just afraid that something is gonna take you away from me again. My mind keeps going back to the day Walter shot you while we were on William Bell's boat. I just don't wanna lose you again."

Olivia's face softened even more as she pulled his head back into her lap. She stroked his hair momentarily, hoping to soothe his aching soul and his irrational fears.

"Peter, you are not going to lose me again. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were experiencing a sympathetic pregnancy with me. You're feeling everything that I am."

Taking a deep breath Peter pulled himself to his feet and helped Olivia up off the kitchen floor. He pulled her in for a chaste kiss and held her back.

"You are looking more beautiful everyday sweetheart. I can't believe we only have two more Lamaze class sessions before the baby comes. We haven't picked out a name..."

Olivia had a twinkle in her eyes. She opened up the fridge and dug around, not finding what she was craving for; she turned to Peter with puppy eyes.

"Can we order Damianos? Please? Etta is in the mood for Italian."

Peter was surprised, this was the first time Olivia had mentioned any names for girls. They'd talked a lot about boy's names in the beginning, but hadn't thought a lot about if they were having a girl.

"You said Etta is in the mood for Italian. Etta? You like the name?"

Olivia bit her lip shyly and leaned in for a kiss. Afterwards, when she pulled away, she nodded her head and placed a hand over her stomach.

"It's classic. Henrietta no. But Etta just has a certain ring to it when it rolls off your tongue. Try it."

Peter smiled and tried the name out.

"Etta. It's perfect 'Livia. I'll get the number from the take-out menu."

Olivia waved him off and grabbed for the phone, dialing the number she handed it to Peter.

"Have it memorized remember?"

Peter gave her a smile and ordered the food. As they waited for the food to be delivered to their front door, they sat on the couch watching the news.

"Oooh, Peter. Feel this. Etta's kicking."

Peter swore he could see Etta's tiny feet tap dancing against Olivia's womb. Smiling, he put his hand up to her stomach and felt the movement. It was hard for him to believe that such a tiny thing could kick so hard.

"How can something as little as her kick so hard? Doesn't it hurt?"

Olivia only smiled at Peter and reached up for another kiss. Shaking her head she looked into his eyes.

"Nope. But you feel my stomach. It's as hard as a rock. It just feels strange to be stretched from the inside out. Sometimes she feels very happy and does summersaults when I'm trying to sleep. That's what my pained expression is in the middle of the night sometimes."

Peter's smile grew more and he kissed the crown of Olivia's temple. Olivia sprang to life as fast as she could when she heard the doorbell ring. Waddling her way over towards the door she opened up the door and a young teenager was on the other side.

"That'll be $46.50 for four cartons of Penne pasta with tomato basil sauce and for desert, chocolate truffles."

Olivia quickly snatched the bags from the unsuspecting teenager and went back to making herself comfortable on the couch. Peter paid the teenager and shut the front door, making his way back to his glowing wife.

"I see you've already dug in 'Livia. Hope you're enjoying yourself. We already know Etta likes chocolate. Can I have that carton of Pasta next to you?"

Olivia handed Peter the untouched carton of Penne pasta and continued to dig into her own.

"I never thought my stomach would become so big I could use it as my own personal table. Can you pass me the chocolate truffles?"

Peter nodded his head and gave a full-fledged smile.

"You've made me a very happy man Olivia Dunham. Etta's gonna be a little princess. First thing on my list is I'm going to build her a castle out back. She'll be spoiled rotten."

Olivia only smiled more and placed a chocolate truffle into Peter's mouth.

"Mmm. Forgot how good these taste. I'll give you a foot massage when I'm done."

Olivia only laughed and finished off the last of her food, leaning back into the couch satisfied.

"Who would've thought carbs would make me so full at this late a stage? Etta's already got daddy wrapped around her little fingers I see."

Peter laughed and his mind went back to the single black and white sonogram photo on the refrigerator in the kitchen. _This was real, this was now, this was their family. _

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Lamaze Class

**Chapter 3: Lamaze Class**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 5/19/12. Date Finished: 5/27/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

January 16th, 2013

By now Peter was starting to wonder how he could possibly fit his arms around Olivia's waist. They'd brought the usual with them: pillow, snacks and some fruit juice. For snacks Olivia had insisted on bringing pork rinds. As Peter had suspected, the cheddar hadn't lasted long past the second week of wanting the stuff, and pork rinds remained champion among countless other food stuffs she'd asked him to acquire. He was tossed out of his thoughts when he heard her groan.

"Oooh. If I breathe it'll go away."

Peter suddenly looked alarmed. His hands found her belly once again and tried to find the source of her pain.

"Where does it hurt sweetheart?"

Olivia tilted her head back so that she could peer up into his eyes. They were shining with knowing, but also a shroud of mystery seemed to follow behind it.

"It's just Braxton and Hicks Peter. If I breathe through it, it goes away... This is just my body's way of saying; the time is almost near. It's practicing for the next four weeks. Maybe I should eat some pork rinds. It always seems to calm down when I eat pork rinds."

Instead of getting the pork rinds, Peter helped her into a half lying-half sitting position. She took a breath and relaxed. With her head and her waist halfway in his lap, he could place both his hands over her stomach.

"Take deep breaths. Relax your entire body. That's it. They'll be stronger if you don't relax."

The pair of them were zoning everything out when the Lamaze teacher Karen came over towards them.

"Very good Peter, Olivia. Wait... Is she, is she in labor?"

Olivia wildly shook her head and continued to breathe deeply through her nose and out her mouth. Pausing briefly, she looked Karen in the eye.

"No I'm ok. It's just Braxton and Hicks."

Karen gave Olivia's shoulder a gentle squeeze and spoke to the rest of the class.

"Olivia and Peter here are a prime example of what to do if you are experiencing Braxton and Hicks contractions. Here are three things I would suggest trying: Drinking a glass of water. You may be experiencing Braxton and Hicks because you are dehydrated. Changing position and resting also helps. And three walking around helps tremendously.

That's all we're covering today. I want all of you to go home and practice what you've learned today. I want you all to practice your deep breathing with your partners. And remember to practice the Alexander Technique. Remember, we have one more class left. Two more weeks until the next class. We'll be exclusively covering more on the Alexander Technique. Enjoy your weekend and I'll see you in two weeks!"

Peter gently helped Olivia into a sitting position at first, and then into a standing one. She rubbed noses with his own momentarily. She was getting more and more beautiful each day. They took their time getting back to the car. Peter noticed that her walk had become much slower; this meant the weight she was bearing was starting to get to her. By the time she had gotten to the car, Peter could see she was exhausted. As they were driving home, at each stop light, he would glance over at her sleeping form.

A strand of hair had landed in her face, but he left it because he didn't want to wake her. The drive home was spent thinking about the days to come, and the ever looming impending birth of Etta. When they got home, all he could think about was what she would look like, if she would have her mother's eyes, or his. If she would have his brown hair or her mother's golden trusses. His smile grew when a song popped into his head. He followed Olivia over onto the couch. She was already asleep.

He wanted to show Olivia the song, but he imagined that at this stage of her pregnancy she was very uncomfortable. So he'd let her get as much sleep as she wanted. It seemed no matter what now though, she was exhausted. Most of the time other than going to Lamaze classes she would eat, sleep and use the restroom. Part of him wished he could take all her discomfort away as he pushed the wayward strand of hair away from her face.

But he knew that this was the natural course of things. He had pulled her head into his lap, and kept running his hand through her hair. He saw her take a sharp intake of breath and blazing green eyes shoot open. She was on the verge of tears.

"Ow. Ow, Etta come on sweetheart. Please let mommy sleep."

Peter placed his other hand on her stomach and splayed all his fingers in a wide expanse. Taking his index finger, he gently tapped on the side of Olivia's stomach.

"Hey there sweetheart. It's daddy. I know you want to play, but mommy is trying to sleep."

He heard Olivia moan more as Etta gave ten more defiant kicks inside her womb.

"She's trying to tell us that she's too cramped up in there. Her cozy little bedroom isn't so cozy anymore."

Olivia only nodded sleepily and returned her head to Peter's lap. Peter resumed running his hand through her hair. He marveled at every inch of her. She was already a good mother. He began to rub big wide circles over Olivia's stomach. This helped Etta calm down, and it was only a few minutes before she was asleep. Over the course of the entire pregnancy, Olivia had only gained a scant twenty pounds, though she'd tell you it was much more than it really was. Sometimes in the back of his mind he worried about her.

He worried about her small frame and if she'd be able to deliver naturally. But the doctor had said that she was just the right height. Any smaller she'd said, and they would have to perform a c-section. He pressed a kiss against her temple and continued to rub circles over her stomach with his left hand while the other hand ran through her blond locks. He'd borrowed Walter's stethoscope, never growing tired of hearing the movement of his daughter safely tucked away inside Olivia.

His brows furrowed together as he took away the stethoscope from Olivia's ever growing stomach. He fingered the strange shaped bump on the lower left side of her stomach. His eyebrows furrowing even further, he began to worry. He didn't want to wake Olivia up, but this was genuinely concerning. That large bump wasn't there before. He took a breath and shook Olivia's shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you sweetheart, but there's something on your stomach I think you should see."

Olivia stirred groggily and put a hand where Peter's fingers were at. She only sighed and closed her eyes once more, giving him an answer.

"Peter, that's Etta's butt."

She began to laugh a little, and then Peter joined in. His face turned red momentarily, and then he felt Olivia's hand on his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed. You didn't know. Hold that thought. I need to use the bathroom."

Peter helped her up and watched her make a bee-line to the bathroom. He sat back on the couch and did a check-off list in his head of all the stuff that needed to be prepared still. The changing table still needed to be put together. But other than that, they had all the stuff they needed to bring home a new baby. He was pulled from his thoughts when Olivia came to sit by him on the couch. Surprisingly, she looked wide awake.

"You look refreshed sweetheart."

Olivia smiled and placed her hands on his rough stubbly cheeks. Shrugging, she gave a short laugh.

"Must be my second wind. I still can't believe she'll be here with us in four more weeks. I know we discussed a natural birth with no drugs, or a water birth, but neither of those sound right. I'm not even going to take Rachel's idea of a midwife into consideration. Ella's birth was very dangerous, and I just don't want to go through the motions of giving birth that way and having my uterus almost fall completely out."

Peter cringed at her words. She saw and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sweetheart, that's not going to happen to you. Besides, you will have a qualified team of doctors and nurses watching every hiccup that comes along. I'm going to be with you every moment. Etta is going to come out beautiful. You're concerns and fears are normal. Every new mother goes through it."

Olivia smiled quietly and rubbed noses with Peter. It'd become an endearing gesture between the two ever since finding out that they were having Etta. Her eyes were sparkling. He loved that everything about her was glowing. Peter had helped her set up in the den a couple of months prior because her doctor had told her not to be climbing stairs anymore. The strenuous activity would cause early labor, and neither of them wanted that. For weeks Olivia had wanted Peter to show her the nursery, but he'd purposely kept the door closed and told her it was a surprise.

"Peter I know you've said that the nursery is a surprise. What it looks like and everything, but I promise if you show me, I'll try to be surprised later."

Peter gave Olivia a warm smile. Shaking his head he placed another kiss to her temple.

"Now you know I can't do that sweetheart. It's a surprise. You'll see it when we bring Etta home. Right now I think it's best if we get you to bed. You're looking a little tired again. I'll make you some Chamomile tea to help you sleep."

A quiet smile spread onto her lips and she wiggled her eyebrows at Peter as she retreated towards the den. Everything in the den was setup in accordance with what Olivia's doctor had suggested she'd do to make herself comfortable. There was a bed in one corner of the room, with a tv and DVD player at the end of it against the wall.

There was a large medicine ball for Olivia to do exercises with and the mattress was equipped with an extra foam pad under the sheets to help her be comfortable while she slept. Peter the good husband he was, brought Olivia the tea. She'd already gotten under the covers and was doing a crossword puzzle, though he could see she was dozing off. Gently shaking her shoulder, he saw her groggily open up her eyes and give a faint smile.

"Your tea my lady."

She'd never gotten tired of him calling her that. She'd never met anyone that would take care of her as well as Peter did. He waited on her every whim. Every want. He'd protected her at every turn and he'd be there every step of the way helping Olivia through the birth of their first born.

"Thanks Peter. Oh no you don't have to sleep down here with me."

Shaking his head no, he made himself comfortable on the cot next to her bed. Cupping her face after she drank the last of her tea, he gave her a look of knowing.

"Sweetheart, I want to be down here in case something happens. In case your water breaks. Husbands are supposed to take care of their wives every step of the way, you and Etta are the most important things to me. I'm here for you. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! If this was slow, I apologize; I'm not exactly feeling well at the moment. I promise the next chapter will pick up significantly.


	4. In The Blink Of An Eye

**Chapter 4: In The Blink Of An Eye**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 5/29/12. Date Finished: 6/6/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

February 16th, 2013

"Peter. I forgot a case file in the office."

At this point, Peter knew better than to argue with his very pregnant wife. So obliging by her request, he proceeded to turn off the truck engine. It was bitter cold outside, and nothing Peter did kept it from seeping into his skin and deep into his bones. Once in the building, the two did their best to shutter out the cold that made a nesting spot deep down in their limbs. When they reached the lab, they found it surprisingly empty.

"Astrid must have taken Walter out for a treat."

Olivia smiled as she opened up the door to the back office. Finding the intended case file she was looking for under a stack of newspapers, she quickly scooped it up into her arms. Peter was amazed that even at this late stage in her pregnancy, she was almost gliding across the floor as if it were nothing but a cake walk.

These days she took everything in stride. Every day more excitement seemed to fill her eyes. It was almost as if she were a small child in a candy store having a hard time deciding on which candy to select. Peter too was smiling, that is up until they entered the hallway and were just in front of the first classroom to their right when he saw the smile slide right off her face. Olivia grabbed for Peter's arm, in a tight vice-like grip. She stopped momentarily and gave Peter a knowing look. He seemed a little apprehensive.

"Cramp?"

Olivia only shook her head at Peter and gave him a serious look, she was being very serious. This was no cramp.

"No Peter. I think this is it. It's time."

Peter gave Olivia a dumbfounded look for a split twenty seconds or so before wiping it from his face.

"What? Here? Now?"

Nodding her head in certainty, she pulled him forward. His mind was racing in a million different directions. This was really happening. _Now. _This was all falling into step so quickly.

"Oooh. Yes Peter, it's really happening."

Peter seemed distracted though as he carefully ushered her out towards the car. Once in the car, he made sure she was buckled up. They were barely out of the parking lot when she began to scream. Olivia had grabbed for Peter's hand just as they were pulling out into traffic. When he tried to pull away so that he could put his right hand on the steering wheel, Olivia belted out her answer.

"DRIVE WITH THE OTHER ONE!"

But because he knew not to argue with his very pregnant wife, now very much in labor, he let her keep his right hand and turned into traffic. He'd turned the sirens on in her truck hoping that it would help some. Plowing through a couple of red lights, he managed a glance at his beautiful but ailing wife.

"Tilt the seat back a little sweetheart. Lean back. Remember to breathe."

The last part of his sentence warranted a death glare from Olivia. He was letting all the hostile tension towards him, though it was a not intended at him, roll off his shoulders in waves.

"I DON'T THINK YOU REALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH PETER! DO YOU WANNA DO THIS FOR ME?"

Peter swallowed and considered the implications of the whole ordeal. Grimacing, he did his best to reassure Olivia that everything was going to be ok.

"You know I would if I could sweetheart. But it's just not physically possible. Everything is gonna be just fine. Lean back and breathe. Big breath in and out. In and out. That's it."

When the next contraction subsided, Olivia seemed out of breath, and there was worry written all over her pretty face.

"Peter, I'm really concerned. I've been dilating for the past twenty minutes and my water hasn't broken."

Peter did his best to remain calm, but the look in his eyes didn't fool Olivia any. She could see fear, plain and simple just below the surface. He patted her hand for reassurance.

"It'll break sweetheart. Just give it some time. It just means your body isn't quite ready yet."

At the corner of Peter's eye he could see Olivia beginning to sweat. She absent-mindedly swiped the sweat away and continued to focus on her breathing. When Peter pulled into the emergency area of Boston General, he barely had time to think about what was happening around him, and the fact that an ambulance was blasting its horn behind him to move the car. Olivia was having a hard time standing on her feet, so Peter helped prop her up under his arms. They were maybe twenty feet or so away from the emergency doors when Olivia began to speak to Peter in what seemed to be confused words.

"...Peter I'm ok... I just need to..."

Olivia was suddenly dead-weight on Peter and he couldn't move her, no matter how hard he tried.

"Olivia? Oh my god! I need some help over here!"

Several hands helped with Olivia up onto a stretcher while he got to his feet. A slew of doctors and nurses looked to him and began bombarding him with questions.

"Sir can you tell us what happened to your wife? Did she smell anything strange before she collapsed? Does she have a history of epilepsy?"

Everything was happening so quickly, it was giving Peter a headache. He felt dizzy. He tripped a little and a doctor off to the side caught him by the elbow. He tried waving him off, but when it happened again the doctor ordered him to sit down in a wheelchair.

"Sit down Mr. Bishop. I realize that what Olivia is going through right now is overwhelming. Put your head between your legs and breathe."

But Peter didn't want to put his head between his legs and breathe. He wanted to be with his wife. It was a few minutes before he felt he was able to stand again. He had to be brave. This was their little girl that was coming into the world. He made sure that he could stand on his two feet before proceeding towards the emergency room they'd taken Olivia to. He'd found her by pure chance. Barging in, he wasn't really zoning in on what anyone was saying, other than Olivia's form beginning to regain conscious on the stretcher in front of him. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Peter? What happened?"

Peter ran a hand through her hair as the light glinted off his wedding band.

"You fainted in the parking lot. Don't worry these nice doctors are gonna take care of you. Once they look you over, we're going to a nice room where Etta is going to be born."

Olivia frantically grabbed for Peter's other free hand as a contraction presented itself. A fetal heart monitor had already been placed around her large baby belly and was monitoring everything simultaneously. Olivia and Peter both froze when they saw the 3D image of Etta on the screen in front of them. The doctor to the left of them smiled enthusiastically.

"My, looks like this little girl is very anxious to get out. I'll tell you what Olivia. If your water doesn't break in say 45 more minutes, I'll have Doctor Sanders here do the honors of breaking it. I promise, we'll be gentle. You my dear get a clean bill of health. Your blood pressure's fine, all we need to do now is get you into bed and set up."

Olivia smiled at the doctor as he turned off the ultrasound machine and a nurse helped clean the excess conducting gel from her stomach. Before she realized what was happening, they were wheeling her out of the emergency room and towards a birthing suite. Her gaze clung to Peter's as they went down the hallway.

"Peter, I can't believe this is _really _happening. I can't believe she's coming. I can't believe Etta's _really _coming."

Peter gave her his own confident smile and placed a kiss first on her forehead, then her hand, and then on top of her stomach. They were both a bundle of nerves when they got to Olivia's birthing suite. Everything was happening in the blink of an eye really.

But Peter knew that soon it would be time enough for their tiny daughter to come and greet the world. It was literally only ten minutes later when Olivia was all set up in her oversized bed. Peter could tell by the position that she was in, that she was not comfortable in the slightest.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm right here. Anything you need I'll get for you. If you think that bed is uncomfortable, those stirrups don't look too inviting. Some ice?"

Olivia nodded her head in agreement and she savored the piece of ice Peter had popped into her mouth. She by this point, was very dehydrated. She wished Peter would bring her a bucket of water and she could just dunk her head in so that she could cool and drink to her heart's content.

"Peter, can't you just sneak me a bottle of Dasani? I'm so damn thirsty... This ice just isn't gonna cut it..."

Peter ran another hand through her hair and kissed her knuckles. Placing another piece of ice into her mouth, he could hear her sigh in frustration...

"I know you're thirsty sweetheart, but hospital rules say that you can't have liquids... Just ice... I'd sneak in a thousand water bottles if I knew that'd help rehydrate you, but this time we have to follow what the docs say. Ok?"

Olivia only huffed in disapproval, but it was only momentary as a contraction completely side-swiped her. She let herself give a good healthy scream and eyed the machine, though she knew very well that Peter was timing the whole thing. She could very well see the green lines of the machine reaching its peak, which was much worse than she had anticipated. Peter and his unending support for his wife stuck by her side and held her hand tighter as the contraction went on.

"Almost there sweetheart. Coming down now... That its sweetheart, breathe. That's my good girl. Ok, all done for now. Have a rest. You've earned it."

Olivia smiled at Peter tiredly and he popped another piece of ice into her mouth. She accepted with great pleasure. She gave a confused look to Peter when she saw her sister Rachel and Ella come into the room. The smile slid right off Ella's tiny face. Her curious eyes locked straight onto Olivia's. She wasn't frowning at Olivia, she was worried about what was happening.

"Aunt Liv, what's going on? Is Etta coming?"

Olivia smiled brightly at Ella, and nodded confidently. Peter went and squeezed Olivia's hand again when the machine next to the bed beeped. Olivia tried to remain brave for Ella's sake. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until the contraction was over.  
"Yes, your cousin Etta's coming baby girl."

Ella still looked concerned. Looking down at her stomach, Olivia knew that Ella had a question on her lips.

"I know that Etta's coming from your tummy Aunt Liv, but I don't want her to hurt you..."

Olivia lifted Ella's chin so that their eyes met.

"Etta's not going to hurt met baby girl. You know why? Because all these nice doctors and nurses are taking very good care of me. I promise the moment the doctor's put Etta in my arms, I'll let you see her ok?"

Ella nodded her head and smiled. Her innocence was overwhelming, but Olivia loved that in Ella. It was something she'd never had when she was her age. She was too busy looking after Rachel and keeping an eye out for her mom.

"Ok Aunt Liv, but when will I get to see her?"

Olivia gave what amounted between a laugh and a gasp. Ella hopped off the bed and gave her an uneasy look.

"Ew Aunt Liv, why is the bed all wet?"

Avoiding Ella's gaze momentarily, she trained her eyes on Rachel.

"My water just broke. Peter and I have been waiting for that all day. I guess I just hadn't progressed far enough."

Ella had more questions on her lips, and they came out so fast Olivia almost didn't have time to process them.

"What kind of water Aunt Liv? And how does Etta breathe inside you?"

Olivia gave Ella a bright smile and placed her hands over her enormous baby belly.

"Well you see Ella, Etta lived inside the water for a long time. But now that she's ready to come out of my tummy, the water leaves me. Etta needed that water to help her breathe. But when she gets out here with us, she'll breathe air just like the rest of us."

Ella took the explanation with a smile and took her mother's hand. Rachel gave her sister a kiss on the forehead and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"If you need me Liv, I'll be right out here in the waiting room."

Olivia moved slightly in the bed to get comfortable.

"Peter this catheter is uncomfortable. Why can't I just use the bathroom like a normal person?"

Both Peter and Olivia gave each other looks of fear when the monitor tracking Etta's heart flat-lined. Olivia was doing her best not to panic. But her voice was betraying her. A nurse came into the room and patted her leg.

"What's wrong? Is my baby ok?"

The nurse nodded and adjusted the band around Olivia's stomach. The two sighed in relief when the tone of Etta's rhythmic heartbeat began again.

"Nothing to worry about Olivia. Sometimes these bands slip and can give false readings. Etta is just fine. Sometimes we just have to move the band to where we can find the heartbeat again. See? Normal healthy heart rate."

Peter and Olivia both sighed in relief again. When the nurse left the room Olivia broke down and cried for a minute.

"Peter, I don't know if I can handle something like that happening again. I can't do this."

Peter could see the doubt and fear in his wife's eyes. But he also knew she could do this. He knew that fear wouldn't stop her. Cupping her face, he gave the look of all the love in the world.

"Yes you can sweetheart. You are the strongest woman I know. Etta is gonna come out just fine. She's gonna come out of her mama and belt a healthy scream from those big healthy lungs of hers."

Olivia's smile disappeared as the strongest contraction of all decided to show itself at that very moment. Her eyes seemed to gloss over. Peter watched the monitor screen and kept hold of her hand tightly woven in his.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-31-32-33-34-35-36-37-38-39-40-41-42-43-44-45-46-47-48-49-50-51-52-53-54-55-56-57-58-59-60-61-62-63-64-65-66-67-68-69-70-71-72-73-74-75-76-77-78-79-80-81-82-83-84-85-86-87-88-89-90-91-92-93-94-95-96-97-98-99-100. Ok coming down. Wow. Look at the spike on that one."

Olivia's face and forehead were covered in sweat. Peter had climbed into the bed with her and had her in his arms. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against his chest breathing rapidly.

"That's the longest one yet... I'm going to try and sleep before the next one comes."

Peter smiled and kissed her forehead. It wasn't long until she was fast asleep. The only thing that he could hear was her breathing and the soft beeping of the machines that seemed to synchronize both Olivia's and Etta's heartbeats. He placed his hands over Olivia's semi-bare stomach.

A small hand was pressed up against the right side. Peter's fingers gently traced Etta's little fingers as she pushed her hand more against her mother's stomach. His smile grew as Etta's hand seemed to connect with his own. He turned his attention back to Olivia when she seemed to jerk awake.

"Uh oh Peter. I gotta go."

Peter creased his forehead in confusion. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Where do you gotta go sweetheart?"

Olivia seemed to shift nervously in the bed and tried to take the covers from over her. Holding her hospital gown closed, she attempted to get out of bed. Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

"No Peter, you don't understand. I really gotta go. Nature calls and it waits for no one. Not even you..."

Peter kept his hand on Olivia's shoulder. But she was getting more nervous and started to pick at the iv in her hand. He took her hand and looked at her seriously.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but if you have to go, you're gonna have to do it here... Doc's orders are not to get out of bed."

Olivia folded and leaned into Peter as another strong contraction hit. His hand gripped hers in a loving support she never knew existed until this day. She was leaning into Peter hard, and he didn't care that her nails were digging into his shoulders. She was doing her best to hide her pain, but she broke down and began to cry again.

"Peter, I can't do this..."

Peter held onto her quivering body and kept reassuring her that everything would be alright.

"Sweetheart, you can do this. Think about Etta. Her ten fingers, ten toes, beautiful green eyes, or that patch of blond hair just like her mama."

A smile went all the way up to Olivia's eyes and she continued to lean into Peter for support. He ran a hand through her long messy locks of blond hair and kept kissing her temple.

"Do you really think she'll have my hair?"

Peter gave her a quiet smile and continued to rock her back and forth.

"Of course. But I think maybe she'll have brown streaks in with those blond ones. I couldn't imagine having a baby with anyone else. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

Olivia gave Peter a look of knowing and leaned into him more. He knew what was happening now.

"You feel like you have to push don't you?"

Nodding her head, she leaned into Peter as he pushed the call button on the remote on the bed. Another slew of nurses and a doctor came into the room. Olivia took a breath in and looked at the dark-haired doctor with glasses in front of her.

"Doctor Sanders Olivia. Doctor Elker is on vacation. Don't worry; your baby is in good hands. Let's see where we're at shall we?"

Olivia nodded her head as Peter helped her lie back on the pillows. He kissed her knuckles and held her hand tightly. Peter swallowed down any fear he had forming in the pit of his stomach. With no sheet covering nearly half of Olivia's body, he could see everything. He had to admit he was nervous, but he was there for her every step of the way. He'd see her through all the pain she was going through right now, and he'd take care of her.

"Ok we're at ten centimeters. Let's get some blankets, a heat lamp, and a bulb syringe."

She wasn't ignoring her need to push. Doctor Sanders assumed her position in front of Olivia. Two nurses were on standby. Peter pressed a kiss to Olivia's crown and watched the miracle of life unfold in front of him.

"Doing great Olivia. You're crowning. That's a good thing; it means the baby's head is coming down. Keep pushing. Give me a strong push, that's a good girl. Once more and this baby's head will be out ok? Good girl... One more, one more... Ok the head is out... Here come the shoulders, now I want you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that for me? Good girl. Keep pushing! That's it. One more, one more... That's it! Ok, ok we're almost there... Good job Olivia, here comes Etta... Here she is!"

Peter couldn't help the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He didn't care that his daughter was still covered in vernix and blood, she was _perfect. _Her cries and screams filled the room with all the melody a new baby could bring. Olivia was a bundle of nerves and emotions. And she wasn't afraid to let her tears go now. This was the most beautiful moment in her entire life. Peter was still in awe over the whole ordeal even as he began to cut the umbilical cord separating mother and child. It wasn't until the nurse placed Etta into his arms that the tears began to fall.

"Look Liv, she's got blond hair... A good patch of it I might add... She has my nose and your eyebrows. Here, I don't wanna be a hog. Mommy should get a turn holding Etta."

A nurse couldn't resist the happy moment of all three family members and took the camera Peter had said to take a picture with. Their family had grown larger by one, but it was the happiest day in both their lives.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! If this chapter was drawn out, sorry. But I figured to make it more real, that labor should last a long time...


	5. The Overwhelming Power of Love

**Chapter 5: The Overwhelming power of Love**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 6/6/12. Date Finished: 6/9/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

February 16th, 2013

Peter sat in a rocking chair and stared at his daughter in awe. Her tiny fingers wrapped around his giant index finger. She gave a semi-loud yawn and kept wrapping her fingers around Peter's index finger. He put one of his index fingers up to his mouth momentarily.

"Shh baby girl. Mommy's trying to sleep."

He glanced up at Olivia's sleeping form in the bed. He was glad she was finally getting the rest she needed. After her trying ordeal of giving birth to their little miracle in his arms, he knew that she would need all the rest she could get. She'd been brave through the whole process.

He wasn't sure if he had been in her shoes he'd had been as brave. He thought back to the moments when she first began to push. It amazed him that she could be so strong, because he knew the pain must have been unbearable. He'd never wanted to experience it himself after Walter had convinced him while Olivia was in her seventh month to watch the video of his birth. He was embarrassed because it was his mother. He could still hear him and Walter's words.

"_Son, why are you so embarrassed? This is a natural process. Two months from now, Olivia will be going through the same..."_

_ Shaking his head he looked his father in the eye. _

"_Walter, you seem to be forgetting that this is a very private matter. Now why in the world you came up with the idea of having someone with a camera filming my mother especially when she was delivering vaginally is grossly irresponsible and disgusting. I can't sit through this anymore Walter. Olivia let's go."_

_ But Olivia only shook her head and stayed sitting on the couch in Walter's bedroom, which was the back office. _

"_Peter, don't you think you're overreacting just a little? Walter is only showing us the miracle of life..."_

_ Peter was frustrated by the fact that Olivia was actually going along with all this. Shaking his head he tried walking out of the room. As he turned to walk out the door Olivia stood up and gave him a cross between a startled look and deep set fear. His eyes widened when he heard water splash out onto the floor. It made him almost turn green as he saw all the liquid spill onto the floor. His mind rolled into a panic. Making her lean into him, he heard his father's voice. _

"_Remember to breathe Olivia. Uterine contractions can take several hours."_

_ Olivia nodded her head as Peter led her out to the hallway. Walter following them the whole way. As they got into the car, Olivia shifted and stared straight ahead. With Walter in the back, Peter jumped into the driver's seat about to turn the car on.  
"Peter there's something I need to tell you..."_

_ Peter grabbed for her hand and kissed it. He wanted nothing but the best for the two of them, her and Etta. _

"_Anything you need sweetheart, I can get it for you. Name anything. Now I realize that since this baby is gonna be early, sweetheart your 29 weeks... We're just two months out... We're going to be spending a lot of time in the hospital with a very tiny baby..."_

_ Olivia was getting very nervous by Peter's words at this point, and he could see at the corner of his eye that Walter had begun fidgeting in the back seat. _

"_Peter, I'm ok. I'm not in labor and my water hasn't broken. I'm fine. We're both fine."_

_ Peter's eyes darkened at first, but it was gone just as fast as it came. After he got over being angry, he looked Olivia over. She wasn't surprised that Peter knew what he was doing. She winced as he pressed on all the softer spots on her stomach. _

"_Tender there huh?"_

_ Olivia nodded her head yes as he had her lean forward. Her back was hurting, but she didn't worry about it. _

"_You know your back hurting you is a sign of active labor sweetheart. Now when your water broke was the fluid clear? Or cloudy?"_

_ Olivia shut her eyes and changed leg positions. Sighing she opened up her eyes and looked straight into his. A frown was now plastered onto her face. She became even more annoyed as he asked another question._

"_I just need to make sure it's not a partial rupture."_

_ Olivia placed her hands on Peter's arms to stop him. Frustrated she looked him in the eye; it was hard to be mad at him though when his eyes held such warmth and concern for her. _

"_Come on Peter you can quit playing doctor now. I know your smart and you could've made a great doctor. Look I'll show you what's really going on..."_

_ Peter's hands stilled as Olivia pulled out a large water bottle and dropped it into his hands. He gritted his teeth and almost wanted to crumple the water bottle. _

"_I'm sorry Peter, it was a cruel joke I know, Walter knew about it too... But it was my idea... Walter and I thought you needed a good dose of reality..."_

_ Peter couldn't stay mad at Olivia. He cupped her face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. _

"_I'm sorry 'Livia, it's just everything is falling into place so fast, that's the only way I know how to cope. I promise to help you in any way I can..."_

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts as Olivia's voice cut through the memory.

"I think Etta's getting hungry. Here I'll take her."

He smiled and placed Etta into Olivia's arms. She smiled at her tiny daughter as her fingers flexed and she ate happily.

"I was just thinking about that joke you and Walter pulled on me two months ago. I know you realize it was wrong, but I wasn't taking everything as seriously as I should have... I'm sorry for that..."

Olivia only smiled at him and continued to watch Etta eat.

"I know you're sorry. I'm glad we're past all that now. We had our issues, but we worked it out... Its part of marriage, working out issues we have with each other. But look, we have our beautiful daughter. She's our miracle Peter. We have to protect her at all costs."

Peter nodded his head yes and looked at the door when Rachel walked in. By now, Olivia had finished feeding Etta and had made herself decent. She was doing her best to burp Etta the way the nurse had showed her how to.

"Where's Ella?"

Rachel smiled at Olivia and walked towards her.

"She's out in the waiting room with Walter. I told her to give me a few minutes with you before I let her come in here. I did it just in case you were feeding the baby. How are you feeling Liv?"

Olivia felt overwhelmed, but it was a good overwhelmed.

"Well let's see, uh I felt like I pushed out a large watermelon, I pooped during labor and you just missed the nurse that massaged my uterus to make it firm up..."

Peter grimaced at the last part of Olivia's sentence.

"Believe me Rach; you didn't want to be in here for that. That was something else I'll tell ya."

Rachel put her hands up in protest.

"I'm glad I didn't go through the last part Peter. She looks a little dehydrated. Is she getting fluids?"

Peter nodded his head yes and gave Olivia's arm a squeeze.

"Don't worry she's getting plenty of intravenous fluids. When she was in labor she kept begging me for a large bottle of Dasani. That ice wasn't helping her too much. Speaking of water bottles, I should tell you about the cruel joke her and my father played on me a couple of months ago... Ironically, we were watching the video of my birth and Olivia and I had, had a small argument about how we weren't filming Etta's birth. I told them both that I couldn't stay in the room and as I was walking out the door Olivia stood up to come after me and her water broke. I made her lean against me all the way to the car. I'd found it odd that she was strangely calm as I went to turn the car on.

That's when she revealed to me that her water hadn't broken and that she wasn't in labor. Of course I took everything in stride and had to make absolutely sure she really wasn't. She told me that I should quit playing doctor and that she was serious. She had somehow rigged a water bottle between her legs to open up at just the right moment... I'll never figure out how her and my father did it... Maybe I don't want to... But the point is, it was a terrible joke, one I never want to experience again. I did earn it though, you see Olivia and I had been having arguments over how I wasn't taking anything seriously. Well I was being a smart ass about some things she wanted to do before Etta got here and this was her pay back for my arrogance."

Rachel could only look at Peter and nod her head. She gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Well Peter, I think it's made you a better man and a father. Olivia has always been the stubborn one. Did she have any drugs when she was in labor?"

Olivia put a finger up in protest.

"I didn't. Peter and I wanted to do this naturally. Well, I take that back now, our next child, and regardless if it's a boy or another girl I'm definitely taking an epidural. The pain isn't something I really wanna deal with again. I felt like someone was tearing me apart... God I'd wished it'd been more than ten centimeters to bring this kids head out...

I'd thought my contractions were bad, once she started moving down and out of my uterus I wasn't sure if I could make it through the pain... I really thought I was gonna dislocate my pelvic bone. Our bones have to bend and take a lot of stress when delivering vaginally. Maybe I'll opt out for a c-section next time. I can handle the scarring. Etta's completely healthy. 8lbs. 6oz. 20 inches long. She has her daddy's nose..."

Olivia laughed a little and gave Etta to Rachel to hold. Rachel's face lit up as Etta gave a large yawn in the shape of an 'O'.

"She's beautiful Liv. Seeing this beautiful miracle makes you forget the pain you went through doesn't it?"

Olivia smiled over at Rachel and Etta. Etta seemed to take to her aunt almost instantly. She saw Rachel sigh but handed her a burp rag when Etta spit up all over her shoulder. Rachel gave Etta to Peter while she went over to the bathroom to wash the sour milk from her shoulder. Peter watched Etta's movements and frowned. Olivia's smile left her face.

"Peter? What's wrong with Etta?"

He stayed quiet for a moment while he watched Etta's movements. Not sure what was going on he motioned for a nurse to come towards him. The nurse's eyes widened and she carefully took Etta from Peter's arms.

"She's having an epileptic seizure; I'll get Doctor Sanders in here..."

Peter was doing the best he could to keep it together. But he was feeling his lip quiver. Olivia had already completely lost it and was in tears. Peter pulled her in and held her tight.

"Everything's going to be fine sweetheart. She's going to be fine."

But Olivia felt like she didn't believe him. She'd felt in her gut that something had been wrong. Why she'd been hesitant to tell him that she was pregnant in the first place. Now all she was doing was blaming herself.

"Peter this is all my fault..."

Peter pulled her sobbing form away from his chest and gave her a confident look.

"Sweetheart, this isn't your fault. We don't even know if it's Epilepsy. This could just be an isolated incident. Remember what the doctors said when they drew amniotic fluid at 18 weeks? They didn't find anything wrong. And she doesn't carry the gene for the disease I had. We'll be alright. The three of us."

This only alleviated some of Olivia's worries, but she was still afraid of the unknown, the unknown of what was happening to her baby. Taking a breath she looked up, hoping that some higher power would hear her cries. She hoped that the overwhelming power of love would help save their family.

"You're daughter is stabilized. We ran some tests and she doesn't have Epilepsy. This seizure she had was an isolated incident. We did find something else that is far more serious Mr. Bishop. When we examined the sample of your blood and that of your father's; it seems your side of the family carries the genetic disorder ALD."

Peter's breath seemed to leave his body, and the whole world began to spin. He took a couple of deep breaths before he could finally look Doctor Sanders in the eye. His voice crackled as he seemed to spit out the non-abbreviated name for the disease.

"Adrenoleukodystrophy. Addison-Schilder's disease. And you're absolutely sure?"

Doctor Sanders put Etta's chart back on the plastic basinet. Olivia was comforting Etta who was getting fussy in her arms. She was placing tons of kisses to Etta's small temple. Peter felt absolutely helpless.

"Typically male children get it. But Etta has a very high chance of carrying it."

Peter's eyes darkened, but he was strangely calm. Swallowing he nodded his head, taking the brunt of the blow.

"How high are the odds are we talking about here?"

His eyes flashed back to Olivia and Etta who he was fiercely protective of. Olivia was a fiercely protective mother already.

"We're talking 85% Mr. Bishop. We can definitively diagnose it when she's a year. Though the odds are very high, there is still a small chance she may not even get it. Girls rarely get ALD. Tested Olivia's blood, she's not a carrier for it. Have hope, and the best we can do is run more tests."

Peter was solemn as Doctor Sanders left the room. His mind was racing once again. _Why had Walter never told him? _He glanced up as Walter came into the room with a smile on his face. The words that came out of Peter's mouth came out so fast; Walter barely had time to react.

"Walter why didn't you tell me?"

Walter gave Peter a confused look and shifted his eyes nervously around the room. Olivia being over emotional, burst into tears again and held Etta closer to her.

"Tell you what Peter?"

Peter was angry with Walter. There was no doubt about that.

"Tell me that our side of the family had Adrenoleukodystropy. Who in your family had it Walter?"

Peter felt like he was begging now, which he didn't do often, but he wanted the best chance for his little girl. Walter stared at the wall beyond Olivia, his eyes boring into it.

"My younger brother Carl had it. He passed away when he was seven. What are Etta's chances?"

Peter gritted his teeth at Walter, as if blaming him for this misfortune.

"85% Walter. Though rare in girls, she's in the high risk group. Doctor Sanders said we can test Etta when she's a year and can know for sure if she has it or not. We have to know for sure. The youngest child to ever be claimed by this was only 2. I don't want to have to watch her suffer."

Walter knew of the pain of watching his son suffer. He didn't want Peter to have to go through the same with his own child. He placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed it before pulling him in for a hug.

"Don't you worry son. I will do everything in my power to make sure that this doesn't happen. You have my word."

Olivia now had hope written across her face, and she knew now, looking down at Etta, she was a real miracle. Now she had to figure out how break this to Rachel and Ella gently. Astrid would come next. She just wasn't ready for the changes in muscle tone, especially muscle spasms and spasticity, Crossed eyes, Hearing loss, Worsening nervous system deterioration, Lack of brain-to-body coordination, Loss of control and temper in outbreaks (random abrupt berserk behavior) Coma, Decreased fine motor control, Paralysis, Seizures, Swallowing difficulties, and Visual impairment (Blindness). She hoped that this was all just an awful nightmare and that Etta would be in the 15% that wouldn't have it.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything drastic here. So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	6. Ella and Etta Meet

**Chapter 6: Ella and Etta Meet**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 6/9/12. Date Finished: 6/13/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

February 18th, 2013

"Aunt Liv? What does 'possible ALD' mean?"

Olivia's heart sank at the words that came out of Ella's mouth. Her eyes wandered down to a comfortable and sleeping Etta in her arms. She traced her nose and she snuggled closer to Olivia. She knew her mother's touch.

"It's a disease that causes brain damage, and people, some little boys, they have it. What has your Uncle Peter and I so worried is that both him and grandpa have that disease in them. But they aren't sick."

Ella seemed to sadden as she held her cousin. She placed a kiss onto her forehead and rocked her a little.

"Don't worry Etta. Aunt Liv, Uncle Peter, and grandpa will make sure you're ok. I'm your cousin Ella. I'll protect you too."

Etta gurgled and closed her eyes. Ella looked up when she saw her mother enter the room.

"Can I see your cousin Ella? Go find your Uncle Peter."

Ella smiled and bounded out of the room to find Peter once Etta was in her mother's arms. Rachel placed a few kisses onto Etta's head and held her close.

"Liv, just how serious is this ALD? I heard Peter and Walter talking about it and they said that it primarily shows up in boys. But that Etta has an 85% chance of having the disease. Is it curable?"

Olivia's stomach churned again and she gave Rachel a weak smile. Her eyes began to water.

"No. There is no cure for Adrenoleukodystrophy Rachel. I'm clinging to the hope that she's in the 15% that doesn't have it... You don't know how hard it's been to sleep at night knowing that she might have this genetic disorder and that if she did, she would leave us so young..."

Rachel placed another kiss against Etta's forehead and gave her back to Olivia. Olivia smiled when Peter came through the door singing. A quality she loved about her husband dearly.

Olivia laughed a little after he stopped singing. Rachel raised her eyebrows. Ella was out in the hallway with Walter so Olivia told her what the song was about.

"One of my favorites that Peter likes to sing to me to show me he really loves me. It's about a man who really loves his girlfriend. Sometimes he gets lost in my eyes when he sings it to me..."

Rachel smiled and watched the couple as they looked down at their tiny daughter. Peter then looked up at Rachel.

"Hey, I used to moonlight as a Mariachi singer. Much better than being a traffic cop in Mexico. Traffic cop was better money, but eh, I liked the singing more, and there were always men willing to pay me to sing just to dedicate a song to their girlfriend or wife."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.

"You were a traffic cop in Mexico?"

Peter gave her a 100 watt smile. _  
_

"Mexico City actually. But the tan uniform didn't suit me well. All I did was direct traffic all day and if someone got into an accident someone else would take care of it. I just directed traffic. The men in blue took care of that. I directed traffic in one of the poorer parts of Mexico City. Also the more dangerous one.

Tepito was a neighborhood I wouldn't call home. And I lived in Mexico for almost 8 years. Most spent in Mexico City itself. I myself lived in Cuitlahúac. It was one of those middle of the road neighborhoods. But Mexico City is a large place, over 20 million people. Hence giving it the title of largest city in the world."

Peter took Etta from Olivia's arms and stood up with her. He was enjoying every bit of getting to know his tiny daughter. He burned into his memory her every feature. Her blond hair, his nose, Olivia's eyes, he wasn't sure whose fingers she had, whether it was Olivia's or his, he was still proud he had a daughter.

He would do everything in his power to make sure she was safe. They had been there a couple of days and the doctors said Olivia was perfectly healthy and that she could go home, as soon as Doctor Sanders came back with the discharge forms. Peter and Olivia seemed to hold their breath as Doctor Sanders came into the room.

"Here are the discharge forms, if you would just sign here Mr. Bishop."

Before Peter took the pen to sign Olivia out of the hospitals care, he looked up at Doctor Sanders seriously.

"So, the blood test you did on Etta, what are we looking at here?"

Doctor Sanders gave him a sigh of discontent.

"Like I said before, we cannot definitively diagnose ALD until she's a year. Her test results came back inconclusive. We'll keep running tests against the sample taken from the umbilical cord stump. I know the two of you are worried about this, and if this were my own child, I would be too. But I have a very strong feeling Etta will be in the 15%. All I'm saying is let's wait and see. Let's take this one step at a time."

Peter and Olivia let out bated breath at Doctor Sanders words. Etta was once again in Rachel's arms as Olivia shook hands with Doctor Sanders.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us Doctor Sanders. Don't hesitate to call us if you find anything. Good news is hopeful. Etta is relatively healthy no?"

Doctor Sanders nodded his head yes.

"Of course Olivia. Every standard scan and procedure we run on newborns turned out normal. She is a relatively healthy child. I'm certainly hopeful that the odds aren't stacked against us."

Being home felt good. Peter was treating Olivia and his daughter like queens. He'd propped Olivia's feet up on a pillow on the sofa. They'd been home a few hours. Olivia had just finished feeding Etta and was about to get up and put her in the baby swing when Peter stopped her.

"Here Liv, I'll do it. You need to rest some more. God only knows how sore you are and feel right now."

Peter gently took Etta from Olivia's arms and carefully placed her in the swing. Pushing the '1' button on the swing he let it start its gentle back and forth glide. Placing a pacifier in her mouth, he watched as his daughter became blinky. Soon she was fast asleep with the rocking motions of the swing. A knock on the door startled Olivia out of her slumbering state. Peter went to open up the door, and on the other side he found Broyles with a big bouquet of roses just for Olivia. Olivia sat up on the couch and attempted to get up.

"Sir."

Broyles waved at her to stay sitting.

"No need to get up Dunham. I just wanted to give these roses in congratulations. I see Etta's already taken a liking to the swing. I remember my son hated that thing with a passion. Well, I won't keep the three of you. I just wanted to stop by and drop these off and say congratulations to the both of you. She's beautiful."

Olivia smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

"Thank you sir."

Peter showed Broyles out and closed and locked the front door. Etta was still fast asleep in the swing. Olivia and Peter both watched Etta sleep and suckle on her pacifier. It wasn't long before she spit it out and belted out an angry cry.

"Guess that means duty calls for daddy to change his first diaper."

Peter went over to the swing and picked up his screaming daughter and brought her back to the couch. He cooed at her as he set her down on the couch.

"Shh. Don't worry, daddy is gonna change your diaper so your all nice and clean."

Olivia handed Peter a clean diaper and some wipes. She found his reaction hilarious when he opened up Etta's diaper.

"Ugh! What is mommy feeding you? I was hoping you just peed not popped. You did both little missy."

Etta let out a gurgle as Peter discarded the dirty diaper and continued with cleaning her bottom with a fresh baby wipe. Once she was clean, he placed a dry diaper on her and assumed the position of trying to put her back in her onesie. Olivia laughed as he saw him put all the buttons back in the wrong places.

"Need some help Peter?"

Peter shook his head and continued to struggle with the snaps. Finally, he relented and he handed Olivia Etta who expertly put all the snap buttons in the right places. He looked at her momentarily, almost defeated.

"Ok how'd you do that?"

Olivia gave him a mischievous smile.

"Mother's natural instinct to help her baby. Don't worry Peter; you'll get the hang of it."

Peter took Etta from Olivia's arms and watched her make faces as she squirmed. The two sat and watched their daughter squirm and make noises newborns made. It was the most perfect moment in the world. Peter had put Etta's pacifier into her mouth and was watching her suckle on it.

"You'd think she'd realize that there isn't going to be any milk coming out of that. But it's a comfort thing. Pacifiers are easier to take away than thumbs. I still can't believe my mom breastfed me until I was three. It's just a little unsettling. Well I'm not gonna raise Etta like that."

Olivia gave Peter a tired smile and pulled in for a kiss. When they pulled away for air, she looked down at their little miracle.

"Don't worry; as soon as she starts teething, she's off the breast and on the formula. Against anything that Walter says. Cause you know what he's going to say."

Peter sighed and went back to marveling at Etta's miniature features. It was like looking back at Olivia. Minus the nose of course. The nose was all his. He smiled down at her as she cooed. He carefully placed her pacifier into her mouth and stroked her tiny head with his seemingly enormous one.

They say babies can't smile when they are this young. But Peter swore that Etta was smiling up at him, even with her eyes closed. He wished her could see her eye color. But he knew that with Etta being so small, she wouldn't open her eyes until she was at least a few weeks old. She licked her tiny lips and smiled again.

"Look Liv, she's smiling. They say babies this young can't smile. But I think she's giving us a natural smile. I think she has my lopsided smile. Bishop trait."

Olivia was beaming. She'd been beaming over Etta ever since the doctor's had placed her into her arms. Of all the strange and scary things the both of them had seen over the last 4 years, their daughter seemed to heal all that. Having her was the best thing that had ever happened to Olivia and Peter. The euphoric high was completely immeasurable to anything they'd ever experienced. And watching her now was a miracle in itself. They'd enjoy each and every moment they had with her. Peter smiled more as she stuck the tip of his enormous index finger into his mouth. Olivia pulled Peter's finger away.

"Peter, don't let her suck on your finger. She'll choke. Her mouth is tiny. Now both you and I know CPR for infants and children. But I really don't want to have to perform it on her. She's gonna want to nurse soon. I can see she's getting that 'I'm hungry' look. Even with her eyes closed."

Peter kissed Etta's forehead and then kissed Olivia's knuckles.

"Etta is perfect. You were the one that did all the hard work. I just helped guide you through it. Giving birth is an exhausting experience. But you did wonderfully. I'm so proud of you."

Etta's cooing brought out the two of them out of a strong gaze. They felt they could spend two lifetimes doting over Etta. She really was their little miracle.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	7. 15 Percent Is In The Cards

**Chapter 7: 15% Is In The Cards**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 6/14/12. Date Finished: 6/20/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

February 18th, 2014

Both Peter and Olivia were nervous as can be. Etta had just turned a year, and it was time for her annual check-up. But what they were most worried about is that she could have ALD. Olivia determined to not let Peter see she was really scared, had cried in secret in the living room while he slept. She had gone over all the possibilities in her head if the news was bad. How they would afford her long-term care and make sure she'd be comfortable.

Her mind had gone to the worst case scenario. And it was only recently that she'd started to have nightmares. She couldn't imagine her life without her little miracle. What really broke her heart though, was that Etta had only just begun to call her 'mommy'. At the moment they were getting ready to leave the house. Etta had taken it upon herself to organize, and reorganize everyone's shoes. She'd picked up Olivia's black slip on shoes and was walking towards her with them.

"Mommy, shoes..."

Olivia smiled at Etta and leaned down to take her shoes.

"Thank you baby girl. Mommy likes her shoes."

Etta repeated the same with Peter's shoes and brought them to him.

"Dada, shoes..."

Peter gave Etta a smile and took his shoes from Etta. She was the last to get her shoes. The few teeth in her mouth showed through when she smiled at the both of them.

"Etta, shoes."

Etta sat down on the floor and did her best to put on her shoes. She was very smart and she managed to get her left shoe on her foot, but was having trouble with her right.

"Dada, hep..."

Peter slipped Etta's right shoe onto her foot.

"There, daddy helped with your shoe Etta-bear. Let's go. Do you wanna walk or do you want daddy to carry you to the car?"

Etta shook her head and gave Peter a look of determination.

"No dada. Etta walk..."

So Peter graciously took Etta's tiny hand into his own and he watched her walk. She was still wobbly, but she seemed to be managing. He'd never been so happy to see his little girl take her first steps a couple of weeks ago. Ever since then, she'd been walking everywhere she could. Peter was relishing in the moment. When they got to the car, he tried to pick her up and put her into her car seat. She shook her head no at her daddy and tried to climb into the car by herself.

"No dada. Etta do..."

Letting go of her hand, he saw her struggle at first, but got up into the car. He saw her small expectant face.

"Dada, up."

Peter smiled and nodded his head in agreement at carefully placed Etta into her car seat. She clapped her hands as Peter strapped her in.

"Dada, Etta go bye-bye?"

He laughed and stroked her head with his hand. She snuggled into her car seat and grabbed for her green block under her foot in the car seat.

"Yes. We're going bye-bye."

Etta looked at her block and started playing with it.

"Bus. Bus."

Etta was going through a faze where she called everything 'bus'. Ella had taught her the word and Etta took to it like candy. Olivia laughed and corrected her when she looked at something outside.

"Baby girl, that's a tree. Peter we're going to have to show her what a bus is."

Peter laughed momentarily and kept his eyes on the road. Etta was completely engrossed in her magic princess wand in her hand. Both Olivia and Peter were happy, yet nervous at the same time. It wasn't long until they pulled into the parking lot at Boston General. As Peter took Etta out of the car, she began to whine. She buried her head into Peter's chest and didn't look at him.

"Baby girl. It's ok. Daddy won't let anything happen to you. We'll protect you."

Etta kept her face hidden against Peter's chest. Olivia joined in and kissed Etta's head. She piped up next to him.

"Peter she knows what this place is. We have to show her that this isn't gonna hurt."

Etta continued to cry into Peter's chest and didn't look at anyone. Peter continued to comfort her by rubbing her back in wide circles. When they entered the hospital, Etta was shaking. She was scared. It wasn't until they checked in and were in an exam room waiting for Doctor Sanders that Etta started to scream.

"No dada! No leave Etta! Etta no bad! Etta good girl! Etta go home!"

Peter felt a lump forming in his throat as he sat down in the chair next to the exam table and rocked her. He tried coaxing her to look at Olivia as he grabbed for her juice in her tippy cup.

"Look at mommy Etta. See, it's ok. No one is gonna hurt you. Mommy and I are here to protect you ok?"

Etta grabbed for her juice, hiccups beginning to wrack her tiny body. He stole a glance at Olivia, she held it together so well, yet just below the surface of her eyes he could see she was slowly losing her battle. Olivia stroked the downy blond hair on Etta's tiny head. She was getting blinky drinking her juice.

Just as she was closing her eyes, Doctor Sanders entered the room. Etta's eyes shot open and she clung to Peter for dear life. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and helped Doctor Sanders place Etta on the exam table. Etta still tried to cling to him. Her tears were enough to bring even the toughest of men to their knees. He held back his tears as Doctor Sanders examined Etta.

"It's ok Etta. You know me. Let's listen to your heart little one."

Etta quieted when Olivia placed her green block into her tiny hands. She hiccupped every now and then, but she was relatively quiet because she was occupied with her block. Doctor Sanders put her stethoscope back behind her neck and smiled at both Peter and Olivia.

"Her heart sounds relatively healthy. Let's check her reflexes."

Etta disliked her reflexes tested with a passion. She began to scream once more as Doctor Sanders tested the reflexes in her arms. She was upset now because her green block had fallen onto the floor. Olivia picked it up and placed it back into Etta's hands. She sniffled and continued to complain. Etta looked Doctor Sanders straight in the eye.

"Etta no like! Go away!"

Doctor Sanders seemed surprised by Etta's speech.

"How long has she been talking?"

Olivia smiled as she pulled Etta into her arms.

"She's been speaking since she was 10 months old. She started walking a couple of weeks ago, now she runs everywhere... I don't know why she's so afraid of this place. She thinks we're going to leave her."

Doctor Sanders gave Olivia a sympathetic gaze and squeezed Olivia's arm. Olivia had been avoiding Doctor Sanders for weeks. She hated check-ups and worse because men never had to do what women had to. Olivia fidgeted but stood her ground with Etta in her arms.

"Speaking of check-up's Olivia, you haven't scheduled your own... You know pelvic exams are very important especially the first year after you've given birth, just to make sure there isn't anything wrong with your uterus."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement, but there was embarrassment hidden underneath. Olivia was never one to admit when she was embarrassed. Though Peter would ask later about the whole situation. Doctor Sanders focused on the both of them as Olivia payed attention to Etta who was squirming in her arms.

"My attention on Etta, she's perfectly healthy. Green all across the boards. There is some news I'd like to talk to the two of you about, in my office."

The pair looked at each other with nervous looks. Following Doctor Sanders into her office hand in hand while Olivia held Etta in her arms. Once they arrived in Doctor Sanders roomy and tidy office, Olivia set Etta down on the floor and she began to play with her block again. Doctor Sanders motioned for Peter and Olivia to sit down in the big but comfortable leather chairs in front of her desk. Doctor Sanders folded her hands over her desk and gave them a smile.

"We ran the sample of Etta's blood from when she was 6 months old against the sample we got from her today and the results came back negative. She tested negative for ALD. She's in the 15% range. Now there is still a chance she may be a carrier. Meaning she can pass it on to any male child she may have in the future.

So I suggest that when she starts thinking about starting a family you have this talk with her. Now we can rule out that she's a carrier but that would require a heel stick or a lumbar puncture. But I think it would be best if we go with a heel stick. Lumbar punctures on babies and children aren't the best course of treatment. Very painful and I don't want to have to subject Etta to that. Let's schedule another appointment to see Etta next week. The 28th sound alright?"

Peter and Olivia both nodded their heads while she grabbed for Etta. Both placed kisses onto her tiny forehead.

"Next week would be great. Is there anything else you'd like us to know?"

Doctor Sanders smiled at the couple and waved at Etta.

"No. Etta's a perfectly healthy child. Bye-bye Etta."

Etta taking one block with her left hand she waved with her right.

"Bye-bye."

She hid in Olivia's shirt and grabbed at it. Then she went back to her block.

"Mommy, milk..."

Olivia turned her gaze towards the floor as Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia, you've been breastfeeding her in secret? What happened to the 'full disclosure' thing? She's old enough to eat solids."

Olivia nodded her head yes but looked down at Etta.

"Peter I know, but it's just to supplement..."

Peter shook his head and looked into her eyes.

"Olivia, we can still give her formula to supplement. Look, I know that doctors say if you keep breastfeeding, you can keep your breasts stimulated until your 60 but this isn't what we'd had in mind. Now, you promised me you'd stop breastfeeding her three months ago when she got her first tooth."

Olivia broke down in tears and grabbed at Peter's shirt. They were now in the parking garage.

"I know I promised you Peter. I know I did. But these last few months have just been so hard. Not knowing whether she'd live to see her first or even her fourth birthday. The closeness we share is just incredible."

Peter pulled Olivia in for a hug. Etta tugged at his pant leg.

"Everything's gonna be alright sweetheart. Listen, next week when Doctor Sanders does the heel stick on Etta, and run the blood test, everything is gonna be normal. You'll see. Hey Etta-bear. Come here, daddy is going to get you a nice new teddy bear."

Olivia smiled at Peter and laughed.

"Peter you spoil her."

Peter gave Olivia his 100 watt smile.

"Its what I do best. She's daddy's girl after all."

Peter and Olivia weren't giving up hope. Etta was a miracle in itself. After all, she was in the 15% she couldn't possibly have something else stacked against her could she?

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	8. Heel Sticks and Comfort

**Chapter 8: Heel sticks and Comfort**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 6/21/12. Date Finished: 6/21/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

February 19th, 2014

"Sir? Do you have a minute?"

Broyles was sitting at his enormous desk in his office. Offering her a seat, she accepted the offer gratefully.

"Of course Dunham. What is it?"

Olivia seemed to fidget in her chair, which had become an annoyance to Broyles, but he never let on that it bothered him.

"On Friday the 28th could I get part of the morning off? Etta has a doctor's appointment that day for a heel stick so we can rule out the chances of her having ALD."

Broyles expression softened and he leaned across the desk to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard Dunham. I hope that it's good news. If there is anything that I can do for you, let me know. In fact, you and Bishop take the day off. Tests can take time and you'll need time to process all of it."

Olivia gave him a faint confident smile. She'd been feeling strange on and off since 1 am. But it was the fever that was getting to her now. Trying to shake it off, she kept walking down the hallway. Peter was waiting for her in her office. She'd been ignoring the pain in her right side, but now it was considerably worse.

She opened up the door to her office and stepped in. Her face was flushed just by her little exertion down the hall. She sat down in a chair by the door and winced as Peter turned around. He'd left Etta in Astrid's care back at the lab. His face turned into cold fear. She winced again and looked at Peter through a hazy gaze. Peter pulled her from the chair.

"Sweetheart, what is it? Where does it hurt?"

She winced as he lowered her to the floor. She couldn't breathe. He could tell her breath was catching.

"I can't breathe... My side..."

He propped her jacket under her head for support as he took his two right index and middle fingers and gently probed her right side.

"Oh my god 'Livia! I gotta get you to the hospital, your appendix is about to burst!"

Olivia gave a look of sheer terror. She felt as if her throat were closing up. The pain was unbearable. Peter couldn't bear to see her gasping for breath. It didn't take a genius to tell that she needed help breathing. Her color was quickly leaving her face and her lips were changing color. He was running out of time. Rifling through the cabinet in front of him he found a large emergency kit. Practically ripping it open, he found the plastic tub he needed. Tearing it open, he pulled out a portable trach and a scalpel. Tears were coming down his face, but he had to be brave.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, but this is gonna help you breathe ok?"

Olivia barely heard him, and then she went still on the floor. His body went into panic-overdrive but he was determined to get her back again. This seemed to be turning into a nightmare. Taking a deep breath he made the incision with the scalpel. Inserting the trach, he waited for a response. The knots in his stomach somewhat subsided as he heard the wheeze come from the trach in her throat. If he were a real doctor, and at a hospital, he'd already have her bagged and up in the OR. But alas he wasn't.

"I need some help! SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!"

Another agent he didn't know very well, an Agent Carsons came into the room to help Peter with Olivia.

"What happened?"

Peter was frantic but he managed to put his sentences together.  
"She came into the office complaining that she couldn't breathe and that her right side was hurting her. Her throat was completely closed. I would've tubed her but I'm not a doctor so putting a trach in her was the only thing I could think of to keep her breathing. WHERE THE HELL ARE THE PARAMEDICS? If we don't get to the hospital quickly, her appendix will burst and she will die!"

Agent Carsons put his hands up in a submissive gesture to try and calm him. Peter stroked Olivia's hair trying to keep her calm. He took the blood pressure cuff out and put it around her left arm. He pumped it up and let the air out of it slowly.

"Oh my god... Her BP count is 50 over 33 and dropping! God she's septic! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE PARAMEDICS AT? WE NEED THEM IN HERE NOW!"

Agent Carsons kept his eye on Olivia and her head elevated slightly with the chair cushion.

"How do you know what your doing Mr. Bishop? You really seem to know your way around a blood pressure cuff, know to how read the systolic and diastolic numbers... Nice job with the trach insertion, but I really think we should wait for the paramedics."

Peter's eyes darkened at Agent Carsons.

"Not that it's any of your business Carsons, but my IQ is 190."

Carsons stayed quiet and wiped the sweat out of Olivia's face. Peter placed a kiss onto her forehead. This wasn't an obstacle they'd ever foreseen. He held onto her, she was writhing in pain again. The wheezing from the trach in her throat was sounding worse. Peter held her hand as the paramedics rolled in with a gurney. The two men were careful as they gently rolled Olivia onto a backboard. She moaned a little as the paramedic to her left bagged her. Her eyes stayed focused on the L-shaped tube connected to the trach in her throat and the purple plastic pumping to give her air. Peter climbed into the back of the ambulance when they got downstairs.

"Come on fellas, we have to hurry, her appendix will burst if we don't move quickly! Her BP is falling rapidly, 50 over 33 and she's septic. I hope she's not bleeding anywhere. Her appendix is severely inflamed. Her pupils are fixed, dilated and reactive. She's... She's..."

Olivia placed a hand on his forearm.

"Peter, quit playing doctor. Let them help me."

But Peter shook his head. He was such a stubborn ass sometimes. The paramedic to the right look Peter straight in the eye.

"Mr. Bishop, are you a doctor?"

Peter shook his head no.

"No I'm not. But I know what her symptoms are. She presented with a classic case of Appendicitis. High grade fever, sweats, and pain in the lower right side..."

The paramedic on the left looked to Peter in annoyance.

"Thank you for the text book lesson Mr. Bishop. But I think we can take it from here."

Peter sighed in frustration. Just because these bozo paramedics weren't letting him make the correct diagnosis by himself didn't mean he'd stop himself from doing it again with the doctors at Boston General. Peter had an ace up his sleeve though. When he said he wasn't a doctor, he wasn't one in the U.S. It wasn't long before they reached Boston General and Peter was rattling off Olivia's vitals to the five doctors that were attending to her.

"Doctor Olison, I had to trach her because there was no intubation kit and I didn't have access to a hospital. I'll repeat what I told the paramedics before we left the FBI field office: Her BP has fallen to 20/33 and she's septic. She shows all the classic signs of Appendicitis. Rebound tenderness on the right side."

Doctor Olison raised his eyebrows at Peter.

"We could use your skills in this hospital Doctor...?"

Peter sighed, he wished there was more he could do to help, but even if he were to help out, it would do him no good because this case was too close. It was his family. Doctors were never allowed to operate on family. Too much of a conflict of interest.

"Sorry wish I could help. Peter Bishop. I'm actually not licensed to practice Medicine in this country."

Peter quickly pulled out his medical license from his wallet. Doctor Olison stayed behind while the other four doctors wheeled Olivia up to the OR.

"You worked at Sacred Heart in Mexico City? That's the best hospital in the city. Let me guess, doctors without borders?"

Peter shook his head no.

"Actually no. I was a Mexican National for 8 years. Right beside my being an American Citizen. Dual Citizenship has its advantages. Medical students do their internships for two years. Four years later I became a resident after studying grueling hours and living on coffee. You see Mexico has a tight restriction on how many doctors get their licenses. They only allow two of their best students to get a residency spot a year. I got mine and became a resident. I did most of my rotations in the ER. But occasionally I'd help out in the NICU. I'm not a surgeon or anything. I didn't have a specific specialty I wanted to go into. I just live to serve my patients."

Doctor Olison shook Peter's hand in approval.

"Listen, I'll pull some strings over at the Medical school at Harvard. I'm sure they can squeeze a bright young man like you in. When the time comes to do your internship, there will be a place for you here at Boston General. I'll let you know when Olivia is out of surgery."

Peter was grateful, but was he really ready for all this? Now he really wished his credentials were worth something. Doctor Olison handed Peter back his license. It was the only piece of his past he was truly proud of. He'd helped people. He let himself slide into the hard plastic chair in the waiting room. His head sunk into his hands. He let out a good cry before drying his tears. He took out his Medical license once more and turned it over and over with his fingers. He fingered the government issued license. Hard laminated plastic. Mexico's colors splashed the ID card with such precision. He felt his picture looked ridiculous. He was so clean-cut and in a white lab coat with his name on it. He was jolted out of his thoughts when his father sat on the right side of him and Astrid sat on the left.

"How's Olivia? When will she be out of surgery?"

Peter cleared his throat and looked at Astrid, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Doctor Olison said he'd come and get me when she was out of surgery. Don't worry Walter everything is gonna be just fine. Etta-bear. How's my girl?"

Etta smiled at Peter and snuggled into his arms.

"Dada? Where's mommy?"

Peter kissed Etta's forehead.

"Mommy had to go to sleep for awhile, she has an owie."

Etta placed her head back on Peter's chest and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep in no time. Astrid smiled and looked down at Peter's license.

"Hey. You never told me you were a doctor."

Walter swiped Peter's license from his hands and looked over every inch of it. He even licked it. Peter made a face at him.

"Nice Walter. Now my license is contaminated."

Walter handed Peter his license. Peter took it and wiped every inch of it with a hand-wipe. As soon as he knew it was clean, he looked back down at it with pride.

"One of the few things that I'm proud of in my life. Besides meeting Olivia and having Etta that is. I had my fair share of horrors. I remember my first day as a resident. A pregnant woman came in and she was 22 weeks. We told her that her son wouldn't live. She went into labor when she was teaching a geography lesson to 3rd graders. But she stayed by him every step of the way. To think I'd delivered this tiny little boy who weighed only 1lb and 8oz. He lived 5 hours, his mother was beside himself. It was one of the tougher cases I got. But each day I found myself coming back to the hospital."

Astrid gave Peter's shoulder a squeeze. Walter eyed his son with a hard to decipher gaze.

"Peter, you never told me of this accomplishment. It seems you had a whole other life you neglected to tell me about. Or was this falsified as well?"

With one arm securely around Etta's tiny body, he put a hand on Walter's.

"Walter you never asked me. And no. This license isn't falsified. It's genuine. Instead of spending 8 years in Mexico I spent nearly 10. Helping others just came natural to me. No matter how much you seem to think I protest it. Doctor Olison has some connections to get me into the medical school at Harvard, and that I'd have an internship here when I was finished."

Walter had tears in his eyes.

"Son, I want you to know, that I am very proud of you."

They were interrupted when Doctor Olison came into the waiting room.

"Olivia's out of surgery. She's in recovery. You can go and see her soon."

Etta rubbed her tiny eyes and leaned back against Peter's chest. At least Olivia was alright now.

* * *

February 28th, 2014

Peter held Etta tight in his arms as Doctor Sanders did the heel stick on her. Etta screamed and buried her head into Peter's chest. Peter stroked her hair as a nurse taped a cotton ball to Etta's foot.

"It's ok Etta-bear. All done. Let's go see mommy."

Etta immediately lit up and looked up at Peter with a tear-stricken face. Wiping the tears from her face Peter walked down the hallway towards Olivia's room. Olivia was being discharged today, but they were keeping her there for a few more hours just in case. Peter knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Knock knock. Feeling better 'Livia?"

Olivia nodded her head tiredly. Etta reached out for Olivia, but she wasn't allowed to hold her yet because of the surgery.

"Baby I'm sorry. Mommy can't hold you yet. She still has owies."

Etta watched Olivia from her perch on Peter's chest. Everything was turning out just the way they had planned. Now all they had to do was to wait for the blood test to come back. Hopefully it would be negative.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	9. Confirmations and Celebrations

**Chapter 9: Confirmations and Celebrations**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 6/22/12. Date Finished: 7/20/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

November 8th, 2014

"Looks like Etta's in the green. We've dodged the bullet so to speak."

Peter's smile disappeared as the world around him seemed to melt away and everyone's voices were so distant. His mind went straight back to when Olivia had been shot by Walter. Her lifeless body in his arms, panic stricken face. He'd lost her once, and he wasn't going to lose her again. Olivia's worried face brought him out of his stupor.

"Peter? You ok?"

Etta tugged on Peter's shirt.

"Dada, ok?"

Peter smiled and pulled Etta into his lap kissing her forehead.

"Daddy is so happy you're ok. How about we go home and daddy will get you some new goldfish. How about the colorful ones?"

Etta clapped her tiny hands and starting walking towards Doctor Sanders office door. She tried to reach for the door handle, but when she couldn't reach it, she began to whine. Peter took her hand with one of his while the other grabbed for the door handle to open it. Once they were out of it, both Olivia and Peter held Etta's hand on each side. Etta wanted to run, but they were in a hospital. She knew better. As Peter was putting Etta back into her car seat once they got to the car, he avoided Olivia's gaze momentarily.

"Peter are you really ok?"

Peter swallowed hard as he buckled Etta in. Etta was once again transfixed on her green block in her right hand, and her magic Princess wand in the other. He avoided her gaze until he got into the driver's seat up front. Olivia put an arm on Peter's forearm; she wasn't stalling on the subject this time. Peter lowered his voice.

"My mind when Doctor Sanders said the word 'bullet' went straight back to the day Walter shot you. All I could think of is, what if you'd never come back? Walter would've been responsible for the deaths of two people... I know he did it to stop both the universes from collapsing, but he almost cost both the lives of you and Etta. I'm thankful for every day I have with you and Etta. I don't know what my life would be like without the two of you. Life wouldn't be worth living."

Olivia placed a hand onto Peter's cheek and caressed it. It was just the touch he needed. Etta smiled at them in her little mirror in the back seat.

"Etta."

The pair smiled as Peter turned the car on. Etta was a smart little thing. Peter had considered testing her IQ, just to see where she ranked between himself and Walter. Etta was a wonderful miracle that never ceased to amaze either Peter or Olivia. This was another rare moment of happiness they shared, something that would always be treasured. When they returned home, Etta had fallen asleep in her car seat, her head tilted just slightly to the left.

Olivia carried their camera everywhere with them, in case a moment like this came up. Quickly snapping the precious moment into the confines of the digital camera, she stroked her cheek with a soft index finger. Carefully Olivia unbuckled Etta from her car seat. Taking her out, she placed her up against her shoulder. Etta only moved slightly and went back to sleep. Peter's eyes glimmered with happiness. When they were in the hallway by the front door, Peter stroked Etta's downy blond locks and watched her sleep momentarily.

"Your favorite time is sunrise each morning, my favorite thing and yours is watching Etta sleep. I've never seen anything more beautiful, other than her birth of course."

The colored goldfish would have to wait. Etta needed the nap more. Olivia not wanting to climb the stairs settled for lying Etta down on the couch and covering her with her blanket. She smiled as she watched Etta place her arms above her head. Shaking her head she followed Peter into the kitchen.

"I don't know how babies can sleep like that. Ella used to sleep the same way."

It was so hard not to get caught up in the innocence of a baby. Peter and Olivia had never created anything so beautiful... Etta really was a miracle in itself. Olivia and Peter had gone through so much over the past year, with worrying over the fact that Etta might or might not have ALD. Olivia took the sleeping Etta into her arms and gave Peter a worried looked.

"Peter, I know Doctor Sanders said that Etta was showing no signs of carrying ALD, but I can't help but feel that there is something else that will keep that one little detail in place."

Olivia watched as Etta sucked away on her pacifier. She ran a finger over her tiny cheek and watched her suck on the pacifier.

"Look 'Livia, we'll have her tested again when she's three. By then she'll have antibodies, and that should completely wipe out any traces of ALD in her system."

Olivia's fears were alleviated only slightly as she looked at the sleeping baby resting against her shoulder sucking on the pink pacifier in her mouth.

"I just want what's best for her."

Peter shook his head at Olivia and opened up the fridge, grabbing a beer, he set it on the counter. Cracking it open, he took a large swig and put it back down.

"And you don't think I want what's best for her too?"

Picking up his beer bottle he took it to the living room couch and sat down. Olivia followed with Etta safely tucked into her arms.

"Peter, how many times have I told you to put a coaster under your drinks? You'll make a ring on the coffee table."

She could tell Peter was frustrated. They were both frustrated and tired... They just needed time to sort all of this out.

"There, on the coaster. Happy? I just can't take all this shit you know?"

Olivia covered the one ear that was visible to the both of them.

"Peter, I think you need to just take a little breather. Now is not the time to be acting irrational. Our daughter could potentially still be very sick and you being angry isn't helping any."

Peter took another swig or two from his beer.

"You know what; you wanna wallow in self-pity that's fine. You're sleeping down here tonight. I just cleaned the sheets on the pull out bed so you don't need to worry about that. If you need me and Etta, we'll be upstairs. Goodnight."

As Olivia ascended the stairs with Etta in tow, Peter rubbed a hand over his face and took another swig of his beer. He scanned all the pictures of Etta over the last year. His eyes always fell on the same picture of Olivia and Etta on the day of her birth. He burst into tears as he walked over towards the mantel above the fireplace. Grabbing the picture, he held it against his heart. Placing the picture back onto the mantel, he slammed his beer bottle down, not thinking about the consequences that came with it.

"Ah!"

The dark brown shards of glass were cutting deep into his left hand. Blood was now dripping onto the floor. Olivia came downstairs alone, having put Etta down for a nap.

"Peter? What the hell is going on!"

Peter held out his blood-soaked glass infested hand towards his wife.

"Sorry, I got mad at the beer bottle... I do want what's best for Etta... It's just when you said you were worried that Etta might still have a chance of carrying ALD, I went a little nuts. Do you remember what I said about the youngest person being 2 when they died of this disease? I never told you that it was a little girl that I treated while I was working at Sacred Heart hospital in Mexico City.

She had the most beautiful brown eyes anyone had ever seen. She was tiny, preemie; she had such a spark to live. Her parents were poor, so the hospital covered their bill. Mexican Citizens are covered by the government. It's in their constitution. It was peaceful. She went in her sleep. It was the first child to die under my care... She'd been under my care since she was born... I just... I dunno if I can do this... I don't want to see Etta go through the same..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	10. Mindful of What Ifs

**Chapter 10: Mindful of What-If's**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 9/8/12. Date Finished: 9/20/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

November 8th, 2014

10:35 p.m.

Boston General

"How did you do this to yourself Mr. Bishop?"

Peter shook his head and winced as the nurse poured antiseptic onto his open wounds. Clearing his throat, he watched as she pulled another piece of dark brown glass from his hand.

"I got mad at the beer bottle and broke it. You see my little girl in my wife's arms? We spent four years waiting for Etta. She was perfect in every sense. Her birth wasn't so easy, but she's here isn't she? But my world shattered the moment the doctor told us that my father and I were both carriers for ALD, and that the gene would possibly be passed onto to Etta. My wife doesn't have it. We got the all clear yesterday, but there are so many variables stacked against Etta. We can't even test her again until she's three, and then again when she's five..."

Etta was fast asleep in Olivia's arms, her thumb in her mouth. Olivia quickly removed it and placed her hand on her shoulder, rubbing her back. The nurse looked at Peter when she was done dressing the wound with sincere eyes.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Bishop. It's rare in girls. Less than a 10% chance. Yet she landed in the highest risk group. There are medical miracles every day. Do some research; you'll find that there are experimental drug trials to help with the disease."

As she wrapped the gauze around Peter's hand, he gazed back over at Olivia and Etta, who was still sound asleep. Olivia shook her head in protest.

* * *

With everything all bandaged up and fine, Peter, Olivia and Etta were now back home. It was now 11:35 p.m. and it was way past Etta's bed time. Olivia had just placed Etta into her crib with a pacifier tucked into her mouth. She watched as Etta sucked away at the pacifier.

"Peter all we can do to help Etta out is to let her know we love her. We are going to make her life the best she can get. Everything will turn out. We can't keep looking at the worst case scenario. She's just a year old. She doesn't know what Adrenoleukodystrophy is. My point being is, I'm not putting her into a drug trial program. It'll feel too much like what I went through all over again. I don't want to put her through that. All that poking and prodding, likes she's some kind of lab rat."

Peter seemed to be sobering up a little as he pulled her into his arms.

"Think about it this way sweetheart; if there is even a remote chance that a drug trial could erase this disease, Etta could live a relatively normal and happy life. All I'm saying is that we try our options here. It can't hurt to see what other treatments are out there."

Olivia seemed to be weighing the decisions in her head. She just didn't want Etta to suffer the way she did.

"Ok, but we find the _best _treatment possible. We're going to monitor every test they do on her. She needs to know that she's loved."

Olivia held onto hope that everything would be alright, that nothing was wrong with Etta. But it wasn't until 7:30 the next morning when a call from Doctor Sander's office shattered her heart into a million pieces.

_"Olivia I've got some bad news about Etta. The latest blood sample we took from her and the results it entailed are very disturbing. She isn't producing any antibodies against the disease and we've found the beginning stages of it starting to affect her brain. You may begin to see small changes in her behavior at first..."_

Olivia hung up her cell phone and threw it on the couch as if it were about to burn her hand. Walter was in the room with a strawberry supreme in hand when he saw the look on Olivia's face.

"Olivia? What's the matter?"

Olivia felt numb all over; she climbed the stairs and went straight for Etta's room, not knowing Peter was sitting in the rocking chair with Etta in tow. Her face was now ashen gray as she stared at the still sleeping baby in Peter's arms. Peter's smile immediately fell from his face when he saw her look of panic.

" 'Livia, what is it?"

Olivia could only concentrate on Etta, her mind solely focused and zoned in on her. Her voice was barely above a whisper but Peter heard it.

"Etta's got it... She's got ALD..."

She let a few tears flow down her cheeks before drying them. Shaking her head, she held her arms out for her child. Peter willingly gave Etta to Olivia placing a hand on the small of her back.

"What?"

The turmoil just below the surface of Peter's eyes was enough to make Olivia start crying again. But she swallowed and began to pace the room. Walter had now joined the party and was thoroughly concerned.

"Olivia, was that Doctor Sanders on the telephone?"

Olivia nodded and focused her attention on the sleeping year-old baby in her arms. Her blood had run cold, and of all the scenarios, she hadn't been prepared for this particular one. Her throat felt dry and it was hard to speak.

"Walter... Etta has ALD..."

Walter got misty-eyed but immediately took Etta from Olivia's arms and headed into the hallway, Olivia and Peter following him in unison. By the time they got to Walter's makeshift lab in the basement, he'd set her into the playpen. He was rummaging through several different boxes and getting vials of things Olivia wasn't even sure what the contents were.

"I lost my younger brother to this genetic disease, I'm not about to lose my granddaughter too. Peter, set up the electron microscope, and... And get a fresh vial and some gauze. I want to take another blood sample from her. A pin-prick sample should do nicely."

Peter grabbed the now awake Etta from the playpen and held her in his arms. Olivia took the pacifier from her mouth and put it into her pocket. Etta began to fuss in his arms.

"Etta no want owie dada!"

Peter didn't like hearing those very words coming from Etta's mouth, but he knew that by Walter taking the blood sample from her that it was going to do her good. He turned her head away from the needle aimed at her heel. He hated hearing her cry, especially when it had to deal with pain. Etta hid her head in Peter's neck and whimpered. Peter rubbed her tiny back and spoke to her.

"It's ok Etta-bear. Daddy's got ya. It's all gone. All done."

Etta rubbed her eyes with her hands and lay her head against Peter's shoulder. The cotton ball on her foot didn't look as big as it was when the nurses took blood when she was born. He rubbed her back some more. On the outside, he was holding it together fairly well; it was almost as if he and Olivia had traded places.

But Olivia was fiercely protective of Etta, so was Peter, but in a different way. On the inside, turmoil was ruling his entire body like a storm at sea. Swallowing, he kissed her forehead. He was being even gentler than he normally was with her. He watched her tiny chest rise and fall as she drifted off into a deep slumber. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. Etta was his little princess. He'd do anything for her, even give his own life.

"Walter, please tell me you can find a way to cure this? Please?"

Walter gave Peter a serious look.

"There is no cure for Adrenoleukodystrophy Peter. Etta shouldn't have to suffer the way my younger brother did. I'm going to do everything in my power. If you put that child into a drug trial, I want to know exactly what compounds are being used."

Peter was more determined than ever to help his little princess live a normal and happy life. She just needed the right opportunity.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	11. Hope and Tests

**Chapter 11: Hope and Tests**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 12/6/12. Date Finished: 12/10/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

November 9th, 2015

1 year after diagnosis

I'd never left Etta alone, not even for five minutes. She was 2 years old. Almost 3. Peter sat in the chair next to me as I sat in the rocking chair rocking Etta back and forth. He was pushing hair from her face. I looked up into his eyes with a hopeful glance.

"What about Lorenzo's Oil Peter? We could try it."

Peter shook his head no at me.

"Olivia no. Lorenzo's Oil is highly controversial. Besides so far it only works on boys. We wouldn't know what kind of dosages Etta would need. There could be side effects in girls not seen in boys."

Walter nodded his head at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lorenzo's Oil may give Etta the chance, but Peter's right we don't know what side effects are in girls not seen in boys."

My nose flared and I glared each of them down.

"So the two of you are just giving up? Etta has a chance to get better. She's a fighter. She always has been."

Walter looked a little worried, Peter gave me a reassuring look that spoke volumes.

"I'm not giving up sweetheart and neither is Walter. We'll have to talk to Doctor Sanders first, see what our other options are before we can use Lorenzo's Oil."

I sighed. The humidifier was on all the time in Etta's room now. It was helping her breathe. She could barely form two sentences. My heart always sunk when her body twitched violently and I could do nothing to soothe her cries. I usually cried myself during these episodes. So I did the only thing I could do.

"It's going to be ok baby. We're going to count ok? Mommy's going to count for us and when we get to 10 everything will ok again."

As expected from Doctor Sander's warnings, Etta's behaviors were slight at first. The first was when she'd had trouble picking up her spoon in her soup bowl one night at the dinner table. Then everything after that just seemed to fall into place as the disease began to ravage her nervous system. One day she just couldn't walk anymore. Her muscles were like million pound sandbags.

Then the really big change in her behavior occurred: I'd gone to pick her up as a surprise for her birthday at preschool and found that she was acting out in a way I'd never seen before. She held her head at odd angles and made strange noises. Her constant crying has haunted my dreams since then. I smiled at Etta and for all of us when it was over. All I could hear was her raspy breathing. She couldn't hold her arms up anymore, so they sat at an odd angle with her hands folded wrist downwards. Her eyes were always fixed to the upper right and always on me. She moved her mouth to try and make some sort of coherent sound.

"Mmmph..."

I creased my forehead in confusion. Rocking her a little more I shook my head, but Peter came to his own conclusion what she was asking for.

"She wants water."

Peter had to fill a glass with water and spoon it into her mouth, she couldn't drink from the glass anymore. I held her up more so that Peter could get the water into her mouth.

"Peter she needs to eat."

Eating was something she could still do, albeit spoon feeding her. Her being like this was like going backwards.

"Already on it sweetheart. Mashed potatoes and vegetables. I would've put some chicken or turkey in there, but even the smallest bites she could choke on it."

Placing a kiss onto Etta's forehead I smoothed hair from her face. Setting the pace of the rocking chair I spoke to her, knowing that somewhere in there she could hear me.

"Mommy and daddy will make you all better soon sweetheart. You'll be able to walk, talk and play again. Grandpa is down in his lab right now trying to figure out a way."

_Lorenzo's Oil would make you better, but daddy and grandpa think its too early to use that yet. _Peter had come back into the room with a small plate of Etta's dinner.

"Dinner for the princess."

On the outside, Peter seemed to be holding it together well. But on the inside I knew he was a mess. I tilted Etta into a sitting position so that Peter could hold the spoon up to her mouth. A sudden knock on Etta's door startled me to look up and Peter to stop feeding Etta mid-spoonful. Giving a curt nod to Broyles I looked back to Etta.

"I'm sorry to disturb the two of you, Walter let me in. I just came by to see how Etta was doing."

Peter spooned the food into Etta's mouth and she made a chewing motion. Peter smiled.

"That's my good girl. Chew. You're a fighter. So much hope in those baby blues of yours. You've got daddy's eyes."

He put another spoonful of mashed up food into her mouth and she accepted it without hesitation. She had her appetite. I spared a glance up at Broyles momentarily, while keeping Etta's body balanced in my arms as Peter fed her.

"Not much better I'm afraid. She can no longer feed herself, so Peter and I have to spoon feed her. She can't breathe very well without the humidifier on all the time. The tremors and the seizures are getting worse. I can't do anything to soothe her anguished cries."

Broyles nodded his head.

"I see. Well I won't take up anymore of your time with your family Dunham. Let me know if there is anything I can do for the two of you. You know you have me and my family's support in this."

I nodded and spooned another mouthful of food into Etta's mouth as Peter went to show Broyles out. Etta's eyes were getting droopy. Putting the spoon back on the plate I smoothed the hair from her face and watched her nod off. The motion of the rocking chair always put her to sleep. Patting her back was still a habit even if she wasn't a baby anymore. But she was _my baby. _Peter came back into the room with a tired smile on his face. Then a frown replaced it as I tried hoisting myself up from the rocking chair with Etta's weight was difficult.

"I've got her sweetheart. You're not supposed to be lifting her."

It was true, I wasn't supposed to be lifting Etta, her 30lbs plus the extra weight of me and our second daughter, and it was detrimental to my overall state of health.

"But Peter, she needs to know I'm here. Holding her helps her to know that I'm here for her. It's just like when she was a few days old and she cried, I covered myself with the blanket and she snuggled close to me, wanting the skin contact. Touch and sound were her only way to know the world through me."

I stood in the doorway and watched as Peter tucked Etta in. We'd taken the sides off her crib a few months ago, turning it into a toddler bed.

"We'll get through this 'Livia. I promise. You need to get some rest. It's getting late. You need to conserve all your strength. With a month to go before Jamila is born. Go get comfortable in bed."

I nodded my head and left the room. Getting undressed I lie down on the bed in my stretched out Northwestern t-shirt and a pair of Peter's sweatpants. On my side now and the body pillow between my legs I found I couldn't sleep. _What was taking him so long? _Hoisting myself from the bed, I made my way towards Etta's room.

The light's were off in her room, and even if they were I stayed put in the doorjamb. Leaning my head against it, I saw that he was spoon-feeding her something. I stepped closer, making sure to avoid the creaky board right inside her room. It was dark liquid, and it looked a lot like olive oil. I stayed in the shadows to keep myself hidden; his voice drew my attention in though.

"There we go Etta. This is the same oil that a little boy named Lorenzo got for his condition. His father added extra ingredients to it though. This is going to help you get better. A few teaspoons of this every day, and you'll be as right as rain in a year..."

I heard a choked sob escape Peter's lips, escaping back into the shadows I watched him weep. _All this was tearing him apart, mentally and physically. _I quickly left my place in the doorjamb and back into bed. It was a few minutes before Peter came into the room, I pretended to be asleep on my side, facing him. I felt his fingers splay over my stomach, then soft lips to my bear skin.

"You have nothing to worry about Jamila. Once your sister Etta sees you, she'll get better, and you'll have a big sister to play with."

Even behind closed lids, I saw the lamp next to me go out. I waited a few minutes before I was sure Peter was asleep. When his breathing had evened out, I let a lone tear streak down my cheek. _I wished things could be right again. _

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! While I realize that I wrote this in first person, it just flows better like this. I may change every chapter to go in first person from now on.


	12. A Glint Of Hope

**Chapter 12: A glint of Hope**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Jamila. Date Started: 12/17/12. Date Finished: 12/18/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

I'd never told Peter that the doctors had made a mistake when they'd told him that he and Walter were carriers for ALD. Not only were they both carriers, but me as well. One little variance that hadn't shown up till later. Now I worried. Worried that Jamila might have it too. Jamila was fast asleep in the basinet. Three weeks old and a fighter like her sister. I sprung from the bed when I heard the sound of Etta choking. By the time I got to Etta's room Peter was desperately trying to keep the saliva from building up using the suction connected to the machine.

"She aspirated some saliva into her lungs. We can talk her through this 'Livia."

Peter continued suctioning while I pulled Etta into my arms on her tiny toddler bed. I wasn't sure the weight could hold the both of us for long. So I sung her the only song I could think of at the moment.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring don't shine and if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat. And if that Billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town."

Etta had stopped thrashing and was quiet now, the only sounds present was the suction device in Peter's hand and her raspy breathing. Peter ran his left hand through his hair; I got a glint of his wedding ring.

" 'Livia, she needs around the clock care now. We can't do this anymore. The both of us are at our wits-end. We both agree we don't get much sleep anymore, you with taking care of Jamila and trying to take care of Etta at the same time, me almost watching her around the clock keeping her from choking on her own saliva. It's time we bring her to Children's hospital. They can help her. We'll still be by her side, but we'll have qualified professionals helping us out."

I shook my head no and rocked Etta. I wasn't going to leave her in the hands of some doctors I didn't know.

"No Peter. We promised each other that we weren't going to take her some place where they would poke and prod at her. _You _promised me we could take care of her. We'll... We'll hire a nurse to watch her around the clock. There's something else I need to tell you. You know how my blood tests right after Etta was born came back normal? That I wasn't a carrier? Well, I asked if Doctor Sanders could run a sample of my blood again just to make sure. It came back _positive. _I'm a carrier for ALD."

Peter dropped the suction helping evacuate the saliva from Etta's mouth. I picked it up and continued suctioning.

"So, she's had the odds stacked against her all along. Meaning she has no chance..."

I shook my head no furiously. I wasn't going to let this nerve disease take away my baby. Etta was a fighter. Doctor Sanders had given Etta three years to live. But I knew that we could beat this, that we could completely reverse the adverse affects it was having on her body.

"Peter, I've already asked Nina to pull some strings to get her hands on some Lorenzo's Oil. They should arrive today."

Peter was a blubbering mess.

"How can such an innocent and perfect little soul be going through something no child has to go through? She's three years old 'Livia and she can't walk. Maybe... Maybe if we give her the oil it'll help her. Yes we can do this. I've read up on the studies. Within a year: she'll be walking again, with the help of us. Year and a half: she'll be able to make simple sounds. Two years: She'll be able to have the feeding tube from her nose removed and she'll be able to eat semi-solid foods again. The rest will fall into place."

I smoothed the hair out of Etta's eyes, though her eyes seemed focused on me, Etta was losing her eyesight. With the oil, she could get better. Her hearing is also starting to degrade. The oil was our only hope.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! For those of you who think this is getting depressing, don't worry, there is light at the end of this long and narrow tunnel. I'm outlining it in the next few chapters. Hope and Love is always stronger than fear.


	13. A Surprise in the Miracle

**Chapter 13: A Surprise in the Miracle**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. But I do own Jamila. Date Started: 12/19/12. Date Finished: 12/19/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Get ready for some happy surprises coming in the next few chapters.

* * *

February 16th, 2017

2 years after diagnosis

"Olivia! Walter!"

At the insistence of Peter's voice, Walter and I climbed the stairs by twos, Jamila hoisted at my hip the entire time. Walter was the first to speak.

"What is it son? Is Etta...?"

Walter had tears in his eyes. But Peter shook his head no at Walter and moved so that he could see Etta sitting on the bed next to him, apparently able to hold herself up now.

"She's able to sit up on her own now. She just pushed herself up from lying down not five minutes ago. But wait, there's more."

I waited with bated breath as he set Etta on the carpet next to her bed. My eyes became wet with tears of happiness when Etta grabbed onto Peter's index fingers with her tiny hands.

"Come on, sweetie. Follow daddy."

I wiped back the tears as Etta walked using Peter as her anchor. Walter by now had gotten his video camera out and was filming the whole thing. Peter had convinced Walter to get a new one and to place the old one in storage. It wasn't until Peter switched with me and took a squirmy Jamila from my arms and Etta linked her hands onto my own index fingers. A surprise waiting on her lips.

"Mama."

I stared at her momentarily, unsure I'd heard correctly what Etta had uttered. I blinked back tears and sniffled a little.

"Say it again baby girl. Who am I?"

Etta responded to my voice.

"Mama."

How was this even possible? She was healing so quickly! I kept my eyes on Etta, my hands keeping her steady as she took a few more steps.

"Good girl Etta-bear. You don't know how happy mommy, daddy, Jamila and grampa are to see you walking!"

Walter had a look of knowing on his face and he turned the camera off.

"She's healing quickly because of the accelerant I put into all 20 bottles of her oil. I tested it on several mice in my lab. It's growing new Myelin in her brain."

Peter gave Walter a dumbfounded look for a millisecond but then it was gone as a full-fledged 100 watt smile adorned his face.

"You've made an absolute wonderful breakthrough dad. You helped put my family back together again."

It was Walter's act of kindness and for the sake of his granddaughter's well-being that he was being appreciated by Peter. I knew that. Walter pushed back his sleeve.

"I've given myself a small amount of the accelerant. It should wipe the disease from my body within 24 hours. If it works, I'll give it to you Olivia and then you Peter. This could mean saving hundreds of people's lives. More babies being affected by this nerve disease will have a normal life if this works."

Etta took a few more steps forward before she lurched forward.

"It's alright sweetheart. Mama's got ya."

She blinked her eyes at me when I picked her up. A smile spread across her face, I hadn't seen a smile on her face for such a long time. I noticed that since she started taking the oil, her labored breathing was less and less. We didn't have to use the humidifier as much as we used to. Etta was leaning against me and her eyes were getting droopy.

"Before she falls asleep Olivia, I think I should administer a teaspoon and a half of oil to her."

I nodded my head and set her back on her bed. Her smile made my heart melt. She was getting better. I watched as Walter took the syringe we used to feed Etta and filled it with a teaspoon and a half of oil. Connecting it to the tube I watched as the oil went into her body. I owed Walter my eternal gratitude for keeping strong and doing everything in his power to help Etta out. Etta was fast asleep, her raspy breathing much less. I watched her sleep. Jamila was looking at Etta and holding onto Etta's mattress standing on her two feet. Jamila had been talking for a few months now, and was getting ready to walk. She patted Etta's cheek.

"Etta... Siser..."

I put my fingers to my lips.

"Yes Jamila, that's your sister. Shh. She went night-night."

Jamila turned her head up towards me and smiled.

"Jamila go night-night?"

I giggled at her and placed her in her own crib across from Etta's bed.

"Yes sweetie, its time for bed. I love you and Etta so much Jamila. Your sister is going to get better and she'll play games with you. Share her toys with you."

Jamila only smiled at me and clutched at her stuffed bunny Caroline. She pointed to her.

" 'roline."

I nodded my head and tucked Caroline under the covers with her. Finally she closed her eyes and she was fast asleep. Turning the lights out I made my way out of the room and downstairs with Walter and Peter into the lab.

"I got off the phone earlier with Doctor Sanders. Jamila is disease-free. She's in the 15% group. Now Walter, you said the 'vaccine' could take 24 hours before we know if the disease is completely expelled from you?"

Walter nodded but seemed a bit uncertain.

"For now we wait and see. If this works as I've mentioned before, this could be a medical breakthrough. Doctors around the world will want to add the accelerant to Lorenzo's Oil and give it to young patients suffering from ALD."

Walter had the look of accomplishment on his face.

"Thank-you dad for sticking with her, for never giving up."

Giving a peck to Walter's cheek, Peter and I went hand-in-hand up the basement stairs and back to our bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, I smiled at Peter.

"If Walter's 'accelerant vaccine' works, that means I wouldn't have to give up on conceiving another child. Three is the perfect number. But don't get any ideas too soon Peter Bishop. If Walter is correct about this, lets at least wait until we know everything goes smoothly before moving forward. At least until Jamila is about Etta's age."

Peter only smiled and pulled me in for a kiss, lying in his embrace gave me hope and comfort for the future.

"I have everything I need in the world right here Olivia Dunham. You and my girls."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? The most uplifting chapter yet. No more doom-and-gloom alright?


	14. Hope and Love are stronger than Fear

**Chapter 14: Hope and Love are stronger than Fear**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. But I do own Jamila. Date Started: 12/19/12. Date Finished: 12/30/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

July 16th, 2018

1.5 years after given cure

3 years after diagnosis

I couldn't believe the way things were turning out. Etta could walk almost normally now and she could eat semi-solid foods. I'm not a carrier for ALD anymore. Walter's accelerant cure worked. Since then, he'd gone nuts with the video camera and took videos of both Etta and Jamila. Etta could see normally now, hear too. I couldn't believe she was 5 now, and Jamila was 3. I came from the kitchen in a hurry when I heard the two of them fighting over something.

"NO! Jamila! That's mine! Gimme it! NO! I DON'T WANNA GIVE IT TO YOU! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

I snatched Jamila's stuffed bunny Caroline away from the two of them. Though Etta was still going through the healing process, she still had bad temper-tantrum outbursts. It was times like these I remembered there were still vast amounts of the disease still floating around inside her brain.

"Etta that is not ok. Here is another toy."

I reached into their toy box and pulled out her own stuffed bunny Chocolate. Etta took it from me and threw Caroline at Jamila. I shook my head once again at her.

"Etta we do not throw things at your sister. Say you're sorry to Jamila."

Etta hugged Chocolate to her chest and shook her head at me.

"NO."

I knew no matter how many times I admonished and chastised her; I knew that it wasn't her doing this. I knew though, the more oil she took in, the fewer outbursts she'd have. Peter came up behind me and gave my shoulders a good rubbing.

"I know it's hard to watch her like this. But it'll be gone soon. And it'll all seem like a dream. A nightmare that's disappeared into the vast darkness."

Shaking my head I watched as Etta gave Chocolate to Jamila.

"Here Jamila, you can play with Chocolate."

Jamila took the bunny, confused.

"But Etta, you said I couldn't play with 'roline either."

Now Etta was confused.

"I don't remember."

The two were playing games together now, Etta having completely forgotten about her little outburst. Walking out of the room and into the kitchen with Peter I gave him a worried look, his matching mine, only with confidence.

"Peter, she doesn't remember what she just did. It's as if she's doing it without knowing, like she's asleep. And the moment she wakes up, she has no recollection of the incident having ever taken place."

Peter and I looked up when Jamila ran into the kitchen, tears streaming down her face.

"Mama! Cookie is stuck in Etta's mouth. She's blue!"

My heart leapt into my throat and my movements were fast as Peter and I made two quick strides to the living room. I scooped Etta up in my arms as Peter took in the situation. His mind was working out every detail to the situation.

"God Peter! She's completely blue!"

I watched almost helplessly as Peter opened up her mouth and had a look inside.

" 'Livia I can see it! It's a large piece, covering her windpipe. I can get it out."

I held my breath as Peter made a scooping motion with his index finger. I sighed in relief as the large piece of cookie now lie in Peter's right hand. Etta coughed for a moment and then began to cry. Peter ran a hand over her head and cheek and tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"That's it baby girl! Let daddy hear that strong cry! Breathe. You're ok now. You're ok."

Peter by now had scooped her up into his arms and was comforting her. Jamila came over to me and folded into my embrace. I tipped her head up towards me and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Jamila-bean, its ok now. Etta's ok. See? Daddy has her. Oh baby your shaking. It's ok."

Jamila had grabbed for a piece of my hair and was twisting it around in circles. Her beautiful green emerald eyes flashing with tears. She had Peter's hair though. She had my nose but Peter's lips and smirk. And she had Etta's attitude. I heard Etta cough a few more times eliciting a concerned looked from Peter.

"Easy there princess. Here, have some water."

Etta took the plastic cup with both hands gratefully and drank the whole thing.

"Thank-you daddy."

Peter kissed her forehead and placed the cup on the coffee table as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"You're welcome princess."

Jamila was in the kitchen with me and was standing in the doorway watching Peter and Etta.

"Mama, Etta's ok?"

I nodded my head and opened up the cinnamon roll package.

"She's fine baby. She just needs to sleep. Do you wanna help mama with the cinnamon rolls?"

Jamila nodded her head in excitement. She helped me set each one onto the cookie sheet and onto the parchment paper. Once I put them into the oven and set the timer, I made my way to the living room and over to the couch. Watching Etta sleeping was a treasured moment, something that I took for granted before she'd been diagnosed with ALD. But now that she was getting better, and given a second chance, I didn't take things for granted anymore. Jamila smiled at me and brought Etta a pillow.

"Here's a pillow for Etta's head mama."

I smiled and took the pillow from Jamila and placed it under Etta's head. Jamila had run out of the room and into the kitchen. The oven timer beeped several times.

"Baby don't touch that! It's hot. Let mama open it. Stand over there while I take the cinnamon rolls out ok?"

Jamila nodded her head and licked her fingers as I set the piping hot tray onto the top of the stove.

"Look mama! Frosting!"

Jamila had frosting all over her fingers; half the frosting from the container was already gone.

"Oh Jamila, look at you! You've got frosting all over your hands..."

I finished putting the last of the frosting on the 12 cinnamon rolls and took Jamila over towards the sink. I rubbed soap all over her tiny hands and rinsed them off in warm water. Jamila had always loved water since she was tiny. Etta hadn't. She tried to splash me with the water, but before she could, I turned it off.

"You like the water, but your sister doesn't. She never has. Maybe if I can get her to spend more play time in the tub with you, she'll get used to it."

Her hands dried, I saw her scurry back into the living room. Sitting on the floor next to the couch, she played with her bunny Caroline. Hope and love are stronger than fear. It's what made this family whole.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? I'm doing the best I can here. Thanks!


	15. Cinnamon Rolls

**Chapter 15: Cinnamon Rolls**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Jamila. Date Started: 1/1/13. Date Finished: 1/16/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

"Mama, here's some cinnamon roll for Etta. See? I made it small with my fingers."

Jamila was sweet to her sister. We'd have to clean the table because the plate with the cinnamon roll was all sticky.

"That is very nice of you Jamila. It was also very nice that you pulled it apart into little pieces so that she can eat it."

Jamila pushed a strand of Etta's hair from her face and smiled.

"She sleeps very nice mama. How come Etta gets so mad at me?"

Giving her a sad smile, I pushed a lock of dark brown hair from her face.

"Do you remember Jamila when mommy told you Etta was very sick? Well her getting mad at you is part of that. She's getting better every day, but she can't control it yet. Try to be patient with your sister. You know she loves you."

I knew Jamila wasn't exactly sure of everything I was telling her, but she knew her sister loved her and that was all that mattered.

" 'roline will keep her safe mama."

Kissing Jamila on the forehead, I looked back at Etta who was opening up her eyes.

"Mmm, I smell cimmanim rolls momma."

Kissing Etta's cheek I saw her reach out for a piece of the gooey roll on the table. I watched as she chewed the piece and swallow it. Sitting up, she took another bite from the plate. Jamila took a bite from Etta's plate.

"That's really good. Here's 'roline Etta. She'll keep you safe."

Smiling, Etta hugged Jamila. They got along well when they weren't fighting.

"You know, when mommy was little, grandma used to make her and Aunt Rachel cinnamon rolls with a hint of orange in it. They were the best I'd ever had. Do you girls want to try it with orange next time?"

My two girls smiled at me and ran into my arms.

"Can you teach us how to cook momma?"

Peter swooped up behind Etta and Jamila and took them in his arms. Both squealed as he lifted them up in the air. The doorbell rang and he went to the door with either of them on each of his shoulders as if the weight difference didn't bother him. I picked up the plate from the table and took it to the kitchen. I listened as he unlocked and opened up the front door. Rachel's voice filtered in through the swinging door in the kitchen.

"My two favorite nieces! Jamila, you are getting so big sweetie! How old are you now?"

I came from the living room with the wet washcloth I'd cleaned the table with and smiled at Rachel as Jamila spoke.  
"I'm 3. Etta's 5."

I took Jamila from Peter's shoulder and put her on the ground.

"Why don't you and Etta go and play with Ella."

Etta giggled as Peter flipped her upside down and then placed her gently on the floor.

"Daddy! That tickles!"

His 100 watt smile in place he showed Rachel into the living room. The girls had gone upstairs to Etta and Jamila's room to play. Sitting down on the couch Rachel was the first to speak.

"So, how's Etta? Last time I'd heard she wasn't doing so well."

Sighing, I saw Peter rub the back of his neck. He must be getting a tension headache.

"Well as you can see, she's doing much better. She can walk now, and eat semi-solid foods. Potty-training her again is a little difficult, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Rachel looked concerned.

"Well, what about Jamila? Does she have it too?"

I shook my head no and smiled at Rachel.

"No, she doesn't have it. The good thing is we can eliminate that now. Walter came up with a sort of accelerant antidote. He mixed it in with all the bottles of Etta's oil and gave it to her at meal time every day, twice, now she's almost back to herself again. Peter, Walter and I don't carry it anymore either. The accelerant eradicated it from us. Soon Etta will be free from it. You were the lucky one, you _aren't _a carrier. Walter is working to get it completely out of her system, so that someday when she has children of her own, they won't get it. I'm so happy to have my little girl back. There are still a few things that aren't quite back to normal yet. As Peter said, potty training hasn't exactly been easy, but we're getting there. She still has these terrible mood swings, temper tantrums mostly. Walking is not 100 percent either, but at least she's not falling down anymore."

Rachel pulled me into a hug and then when she pulled away, she gave me a smile that reminded me of mom's.

"You are the strongest woman I know Liv. If it had been me in your shoes, I don't know what I would've done. Etta is remarkably bright and beautiful. I think she has her father's IQ."

I laughed and looked to Peter. Peter's 100 watt smile resurfaced on his face as the last sentence came out of Rachel's mouth.

"Walter and I haven't tested her yet, but she already knows how to read. She's learning how to tie her shoes too, but the coordination will take some time. Use of her hands is a bit shaky still."

Peter and I turned towards the stairs when we heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down them. Ella and Jamila were racing down the stairs. Etta lagging behind, out of breath.

"Hey! M-momma said to wait for m-me!"

Peter gently scolded Jamila, who was almost to the bottom step with Ella just behind her.

"Jamila, wait for your sister. Etta can't run yet."

Jamila stuck her lip out and a pout began to form. She slunk to the bottom step and pouted. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'll wait for Etta. Are you mad at me?"

Peter shook his head no at Jamila.

"Of course daddy isn't mad at you sweetheart. How about you show Ella the cinnamon rolls in the kitchen? Stay away from the oven though, it's still hot."

Jamila nodded her head but waited until Etta got to the bottom step and then took her hand. Once the three of them were out of earshot, Rachel looked at me expectantly.

"So? When are the two of you going to try and get pregnant again?"

Rachel sounded just like Walter. He was insisting that Etta and Jamila have a little brother to play with, and of course to continue on with the Bishop legacy.

"Well we've decided to wait until Jamila is 5. By then Etta will be 7. She'll be completely cured. Believe me, I'd thought about it, a lot lately, but nows just not the right time. You know?"

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. Ella came into the living room with an extra cinnamon roll for Rachel.

"I got a cinnamon roll for you mom. They are just regular. They don't have orange flavor in them. Aunt Liv didn't use grandma's recipe. But they are just as good. Thanks for the cinnamon roll Aunt Liv."

Smiling I pulled Ella into a hug. When she pulled away, she had a question on her lips.

"Aunt Liv? You never did tell me what Jamila's name means. What does it mean?"

Smiling I moved over so that Ella could sit down next to me.

"It means 'Beautiful' in Arabic. And your Uncle Peter was the one who picked it out. I liked the way it rolled off my tongue."

Ella looked at Peter and smiled.

"You know Arabic Uncle Peter?"

Peter smiled and laughed a little.

"Sure. Arabic, Farsi, which is what they speak in Iran, Pashtu, and a few others. I'll tell you all about the different places I've been another time. Would you like to have a sleep over next weekend? Uncle Peter will tell you all the stories over the weekend? How does that sound?"

Ella smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd like that Uncle Peter."

This is what I'd imagined what life would be like for Etta. A loving younger sister and a cousin who adored her to pieces. She had people all around her that loved her. Cinnamon rolls were just icing on the cake.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? I'm not sure this flows well... Feels more like fluff than anything else... Let me know! Thanks!


	16. Tales from Afar

**Chapter 16: Tales from Afar**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Jamila. Date Started: 1/16/13. Date Finished: 1/18/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

"Alright Jamila, Etta. Here's your hot chocolate. Ella for you, hot chocolate with cinnamon. Now is everyone comfortable?"

Olivia sat next to me as the girls got comfortable on their sleeping bags on the floor. Each of them sipping on their hot chocolate.

"There was a young man; he travelled the world in search of a woman who cared very much about him, as much as he cared about her. Along his travels he met many, many interesting and unique people. He collected some special things to remember his travels. And one of his favorites was while visiting the princess in Saudi Arabia. She gave him a jade tea cup handmade I might add, it was hand painted with gardens and the words: 'God's eternal paradise' scrolled in Arabic across the bottom of it."

Jamila had finished off her hot chocolate and smiled at me.

"Daddy, can I see the tea cup? I promise not to break it."

I went over to the china hutch not five feet away and carefully opened it up. Handling the cup with care, I sat back down on the couch. Jamila moved from her spot and looked at the cup with big eyes.

"That's really pretty daddy."

Jamila's smile lit up the room. Then she sat back down on her sleeping bag, waiting for me to continue with my story.

"I'm glad you think so princess. Now where was daddy? Oh yes... He didn't find the love of his life there so, he moved on. He moved through Asia, but none of the ladies he met were the right one. In India, he was given a ruby encrusted elephant with emerald eyes. It shimmers in the sunlight. But his favorite gift was a tiny cloth doll with a beautifully made colorful dress with greens, yellows, reds, different shades of blues, and in her black braided long hair were red and yellow ribbons. Her eyes made of coal black buttons. Her smile like Winnie the Pooh when he's got his head buried in a jar of honey. Mexico holds a special place in his heart. You see he spent nearly 9 years there, as a doctor... He helped a lot of women and babies."

Jamila's eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips. I saw her get up and go over towards the china hutch.

"Your doctor's coat daddy!"

Etta got up and walked over to the china hutch and stood next to Jamila. My shabby and worn doctors coat staring back at them. I remember the first day I put that coat on.

"There's a really long story behind that coat. The first time I put that coat on; I didn't know how many lives I was going to save. My very first day, I helped a lady have her baby. The baby was beautiful."

Jamila turned her head up towards me with a curious expression on her face.

"How did you help that lady have her baby daddy?"

I cleared my throat and took the coat from the hutch and fingered it.

"Daddy took the baby from the mommy's tummy. It's hard to explain sweetie. I'll tell you when you're older."

Jamila frowned at me but fingered the lettering on the front of it.

"Daddy? What does this say?"

Smiling, I felt proud.

"It says: Peter Bishop, M.D. But in Mexico it's written backwards: D.M."

It was now getting late and both Jamila and Etta were getting blinky. The two went back to their sleeping bags and settled in. Ella had followed me into the kitchen with the empty coffee mugs in hand.

"I know you didn't want to tell them about that lady you helped deliver her baby. But I already know how you did it. I'm 13 after all Uncle Peter. I already know where babies come from. We had that talk in health class last year."

Sighing, I took the mugs from her and placed them into the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry Ella-bear. Sometimes I forget, you're not a little girl anymore. You're a teenager."

There would be more tales to tell in the future, but for tonight, this would have to be their fill. It was late.

"Night Uncle Peter. Sweet dreams."

Kissing Ella on the forehead, I watched as she went into the living room and settled under the covers, closing her eyes, letting sleep envelope her. My eyes wandered back to the shabby labcoat staring back at me.

"I changed the world wearing that coat. Such joy in all those women's eyes."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
